Frost And Element
by BloddyAlice
Summary: (t/n) Element a renacido gracias al hombre de la luna puede controlar cualquier elemento a su antojo pero debido a que nadie la ve se siente sola, un día ella se encuentra con Pitch Black al parecer en su vida pasada fueron hermanos así que pitch es incapaz de hacerle daño, que pasaría si un día conoce a cierto albino y los guardianes le ofrecen ser una de ellos?
1. Chapter 1 Renaciendo

Entre la oscuridad, las sombras y el silencio de un hermoso bosque invernal, el cielo nocturno era adornado con estrellas muy brillantes, y al igual q ellas la luna brillaba intensamente esa noche, brillaba más que cualquier otra

Empezaste a abrir los ojos y te levantaste lentamente, miraste todo a tu alrededor no recordabas nada -**Hola?**-preguntaste con la esperanza de poder encontrar a alguien q te ayudara-**Hola?**-volviste a decir pero no encontraste respuesta de nada ni de nadie, te abrasaste a ti misma al sentir una ventisca muy fuerte q te hiso temblar un poco de frio, en ese momento prestaste un poco más de atención a lo que traías puesto, era un vestido de tirantes que te llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color azul, la punta de la falda era de color marrón y en la cintura tenías un lazo igualmente marrón, en la falda del vestido avían como un bordado que parecían como unas lianas pero eran muy hermosas y las líneas de esta eran muy delicadas también notaste que no tenías zapatos, empezaste a caminar y tropezaste con algo, lo recogiste y viste q era una espada la miraste algo extrañada pero la empezaste a usar creíste q te podría servir luego, seguiste caminando hasta q llegaste a un pequeño rio, te sentaste mientras empezabas a jugar con el aguas con tus pies, miraste tu reflejo y pudiste ver tu rostro tenías los ojos de color (t/c) y tu cabello era de color (t/c) pero tu fleco era de un color o mejor dicho de colores diferentes, tu fleco estaba hacia un lado con un pequeño broche color rosa, viste todos los diferentes colores que tu fleco tenia, rojo, azul, amarillo, rosa, violeta entre otros, miraste un momento más tu reflejo y bajaste la cabeza**-¿Quién…soy?-** dijiste para ti misma, en ese momento escuchaste algo detrás de ti**-¿Quién esta hay!?** Dijiste levantándote rápidamente mientras sacabas tu espada, en ese momento salieron unas sombras detrás de los arboles ellas se acercaron rápidamente hacia ti intentaste atacarlas pero te quitaron tu espada, se empezaron a acercar más hacia ti mientras tu retrocedías-**¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren de mí?-** le dijiste asustadas mientras tu cabello cambio de color total mente a un amarillo pálido, las sombras no respondían solo se podían escuchar unas risillas como de niños pequeños, ellos se acercaron más a ti y tú te asustaste –Aléjense de mí.!- dijiste pero no te escucharon en ese momento una de las sombras te tomo por la muñeca- **DIJE QUE SE ALEJARAN DE MI**.!- dijiste con enojo mientras tus ojos se volvían rojos al igual que tu cabello, en ese momento un gran remolino de fuego que provino de ti se esparció por todo el lugar desapareciendo a las sombras, te calmaste mientras tu color de cabello y ojos volvían a la normalidad, miraste tus mi manos-**E-eso lo hice yo?** Dijiste asustada**-¿Quién soy? Que soy?...porque…Nadie me lo dice?-**

-**Tu eres (t/n) Element**-escuchaste que dijo una vos**-¿Quién dijo eso?**-dijiste mirando hacia todos lados pero no viste a nadie-**Fui yo, el Hombre de la Luna-**miraste en el cielo la hermosa luna llena a la cual le preguntaste**-¿(t/n) Element a que te refieres con eso, dime quien soy, que hago aquí? Como es que pude hacer lo que hice**?

**-Tu eres un espíritu renacido por mi eres (t/n) Element el resto tendrás que descubrirlo tu sola**

**-Sola? espera dime por favor necesito saberlo ahora mismo.!- **pero no obtuviste respuesta-**Hombre de la Luna?**-pero no volviste a obtener una respuesta te quedaste meditando y pensado sobre lo poco que te dijo el hombre de la luna hasta que escuchaste un pequeño maullido que te saco de tus pensamiento, miraste arriba de un árbol y pudiste visualizar un pequeño gatito en una rama que estaba como a uno 4 metros de altura el pequeño maullaba para que alguien lo ayudara a bajar, fuiste hasta el árbol donde estaba pero como llegarías a el? Viste un árbol al lado de ese y este tenía una rama la cual estaba más o menos cerca del gato, empezaste a trepar con agilidad hasta llegar a la rama miraste a la rama donde se encontraba el gatito pero te diste que no estaba tan cerca como pensabas, tomaste aire y hiciste lo único que se te ocurrió en ese momento, te pusiste de pie en la rama y en ese momento saltaste, tus manos las tenías contra tu pecho y en el momento de saltar abriste tus brazos simulando volar, en ese momento de tu espalda salieron unas hermosas alas te sorprendiste mucho y en menos de un segundo estabas con el gatito, lo tomaste entre tus brazos y ambos bajaron el gatito empezó a lamer tu rostro como agradecimiento mientras tu reías- **Creo que serás mi nuevo amigo, te llamare Kuro ya que tu pelaje es negro**- dijiste con una sonrisa-**dime te gusta?-**le preguntaste a tu nuevo amigo a lo que él solo maullo-**tomare eso como un si- **dijiste con una sonrisa,-**ven Kuro mejor vámonos…. Este lugar no me gusta- **dijiste recordando lo de las sombras, Kuro se acurruco en tus brazos mientras batías tus alas y empezabas a volar lejos de hay…..


	2. Chapter 2 un encuentro nada agradable

**Holaa aquí traigo el segundo cap de "Frost And Element" espero que les guste, ya que soy nueva en esto le diré acepto: criticas (constructivas) consejos ideas etc..**

**Disclaimer: rise of the guardians no me pertenece**

Avía pasado una semana desde que renaciste tú y kuro siempre estaban viajando por todo el mundo ya que no querías volver al bosque donde renaciste por miedo a que esas sombras volvieran a aparecer, te gustaba mucho volar, sentir las nubes y el viento en tu rostro de verdad era reconfortante, descubriste que no necesitabas tus Alas para volar, podías ocultarlas y solo las usabas cuando querías volar más rápido, Kuro te acompañaba a todas partes él era tu mejor amigo pero aunque disfrutabas el volar por todo el mundo y adorabas la compañía de Kuro aun así te sentías triste, nadie podía verte a cualquier lugar al que fueras todo el mundo te atravesaba, estabas volando por un pequeño pueblo llamado Burgess, quisiste ir a ese lugar en específico ya que era invierno y tu adorabas la nieve además ya que puedes controlar cualquier elemento te gustaba ayudar con las estaciones, descubriste otro poder que tenías aunque según tu no era un "súper poder" como los otros, podías tocar algo y cambiarlo a el color que quisieras también podías hacer unas esferas hechas de un polvo brillante y cualquier cosa a la que se la lanzaras se machaba de múltiples colores incluso recordaste cuando practicando le lanzaste una al pequeño Kuro, el pobre gatito ya no era negro más bien era un arcoíris con orejas y cola-Reíste al recordar eso- pero algo te saco de tus pensamientos, miraste hacia abajo y viste a unos niño, te pareció divertido así que bajaste a ver, viste que todos tenían una divertida guerra de bolas de nieve

-**Jamie.!-** escuchaste que una niña con un gorro lo llamo, este volteo y cuando lo hiso una bola de nieve impacto en su cara tu reíste al ver eso

-**Jaja que graciosa-**dijo Jamie con sarcasmo**-Ahora me toca a mí-** dijo el pequeño niño haciendo una bola de nieve y arrojándosela a la niña, en ese momento se te ocurrió una idea Cerraste tus ojos mientras tu cabello danzaba al compás del viento y se volvía completamente Blanco, abriste tus ojos y ahora eran azules-**Ven Kuro-** Dijiste mientras lo colocabas alrededor de tu cuello- ** Vamos a divertirnos un rato- ** empezaste a volar alrededor de los niños e hiciste que callera más nieve luego hiciste una montaña con muchas bolas de nieve, los niños se sorprendieron pero rápidamente tomaron las bolas de nieve y empezaron a jugar nuevamente

Los niños terminaron de jugar y se dejaron caer en la nieve exhaustos- **Eso fue muy divertido- **dijo un pequeño niño de lentes- **Es cierto espero que todo esto se repita mañana- **Dijo el niño al que sus amigos le decían Jamie

Tu sonreíste al ver que a los niños le gusto lo que hiciste así que te acercaste a ellos- **Todo esto seguro lo hiso Jack para nosotros hay que agradecerle cuando lo veamos- **Abriste los ojos sorprendida ¿Quién era ese tal Jack? Y porque se llevaba el crédito de lo que TU hacías? Bajaste la cabeza triste diste media vuelta para irte-** Ven kuro, ya no hay más nada que hacer aquí…- **Dijiste con vos baja

En ese momento iba llegando un chico de cabello blanco y piel pálida, vestía una sudadera Azul y tenía algo de escarcha enzima también tenía unos pantalones algo desgatados y no tenía zapatos- **JACK..!- **Exclamo Jamie, volteaste rápidamente al escuchar su nombre, y hay lo viste, el chico que se había llevado todo tu crédito inmediatamente notaste que él también era un espíritu, viste como los niños lo saludaban y le sonreían, pero Por qué? ¿Por qué a él si lo podían ver? ¿Por qué tú siempre tenías que ser la invisible? ¿Por qué tú siempre tenías que estar…Sola….? tus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, apretaste los puños y los dientes tratando de contener la rabia

**-Oye Jack gracias por el juego con las bolas de nieve-** dijo Jamie sonriendo- ¿**Juego? Cual juego?-** pregunto el alvino extrañado

-** ya sabes ese momento en el que nos distes todas esas bolas de nieve, la verdad no vi en que momento llegaste, ¿cómo hiciste eso? Acaso ahora tienes poderes de invisibilidad o algo así?-** dijo Jamie riendo- Jack lo miraba confundido- **Jamie yo no fui, yo llegue hace apenas unos minutos no pude ser yo quien estaba jugando con ustedes-** ahora era Jamie el que estaba confundido

- **No entiendo Jack, si no fuiste tú quien estaba jugando con nosotros quien fue?- **

**-No lo sé pero no fui yo-** en ese momento Jack miro y logro visualizar a una chica a lo lejos y noto que lo estaba mirando- **Oye Jamie, quien es esa chica que esta allá?- **Dijo Jack señalando hacia donde tú estabas, Jamie miro hacia donde le indico Jack pero solo le dijo- **¿Cuál chica yo no veo a nadie? **

**-Como que cual chica?-** Dijo Jack desconcertado ya que Jamie lo miraba como si estuviera loco- **Esa que esta allá-** dijo el albino para luego notar que la chica se estaba alejando

-**Vuelvo en un momento-** dijo Jack mientras corría detrás de la chica "misteriosa"

Ibas caminando despacio con la mirada baja mientras cargabas a Kuro en tus brazos, -**No entiendo…. Por qué a El si lo pueden ver?-** decías mientras unas lágrimas trataban de salir de tus ojos, en ese momento escuchaste que alguien te llamo, no necesitaste voltear para saber que era ese tal Jack decidiste no prestarle atención y seguir caminando

**-Oye.! Te estoy hablando! No sabes que es de mala educando ignorar así a la gente?-** te decía el albino pero tú no le prestabas atención- **Oye!-**dijo Jack ya algo molesto mientras te tomaba de la muñeca, en ese momento recordaste que eso mismo hiso la sombra cuando intentaron atacarte, volteaste rápidamente mientras tus ojos y cabellos cambiaban a un color rojo intenso

- NO ME TOQUES!- le gritaste pero más que de enojo tu cara parecía de…. Miedo? Rápidamente una ráfaga de fuego salió rodeando tu cuerpo lo que hizo que parte de la nieve se derritiera y que el calor debilitara un poco a Jack el cual estaba cubriéndose del fuego, recuperaste la cordura y te calmaste obligando a tu cabello y a tus ojos volviendo a la normalidad y que el fuego desapareciera, miraste a Jack y saliste Volando

-**Oye espera!-** Dijo Jack mientras salía volando detrás de ti- **o valla debo estar loco para seguir a la chica que casi me derrite- **Pensó Jack mientras te seguía

Volabas lo más rápido posible para tratar perderlo pero el té estaba alcanzando- **Oye vamos solo quiero hablar contigo- **dijo Jack alcanzándote- ** Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo!- **Le dijiste tratando de volar aun ms rápido pero no lo conseguías no importa que tan rápido volaras él te iba a alcanzar, Colocaste tus brazos junto a tu pecho y luego los Extendiste hacia los lados y en ese momento salieron tu alas, empezaste a batir tus alas lo más rápido que podías dejando atrás al albino pero aun así te molestaba que te siguiera

-**SOLO DEJAME EN PAZ!-** Dijiste mientras hacia una esfera de polvo multicolor y se la lanzabas, esta impacto en Jack dejándolo Como un Arcoíris, volviste a salir volando lejos de él, Jack se molestó al ver como lo dejaste

-**Muy bien tú te lo buscaste- **dijo Jack apuntándote con su Báculo, este comenzó a lanzarte rayos pero tú los esquivabas – **Ya te dije que me dejaras en P…-** No pudiste terminar de decirlo porque uno de los Rayos de Jack le dio a tus Alas, estas se congelaron y comenzaste a caer en ese momento el pequeño Kuro se soltó de ti y empezó a caer también al vacío

-**KURO!-** gritaste mientras tratabas de alcanzarlo, cuando lo lograste lo abrazaste contra tu pecho protegiéndolo para que no le pasara nada, intentaste mover tus alas pero seguían congeladas, así que terminaste de caer dándote con las ramas de los árboles y finalmente con el suelo

-**Maldición!- **Dijo Jack viendo lo que había hecho, así que voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia dónde estabas,

Comenzaste a abrir los ojos y lo primero que recordaste y que te hizo reaccionar de inmediato

- **Kuro!?-** dijiste mientras veías al gatito entre tus brazos- **Kuro!? Estas bien!?-** Dijiste preocupada, el gatito abrió los ojos y te dedico un pequeño maullido, suspiraste aliviada, luego miraste tus alas que seguían congeladas, cerraste los ojos y te concentraste, tu cabello empezó a cambiar a rojo pero no un rojo intenso como en aquel momento más bien a un rojo medio anaranjado como el atardecer, el viento movía tus largos cabellos y tus alas empezaron a descongelarse, lentamente abriste los ojos y notaste que tus alas ya no estaban congeladas, tu cabello volvió nuevamente a su color natural, tocaste tus alas pero

-**Aahg- **te quejaste, al parecer tus alas estaban sensibles por los drásticos cambios de temperaturas el mas mínimo rose te provocaba dolor así que las dejaste tranquilar para que se curaran por si solas, tomaste a Kuro entre tus brazos disponiéndote a irte de ahí pero en ese momento llego Jack

-**Oye estas bien? Perdóname no era mi intención hacerte eso-** dijo Jack disculpándose por haber congelado tus alas

- **Esta bien ya las descongele solo están algo sensibles es todo-** dijiste algo cortante, ya te miro y vio que tenías alguno golpes y rasguños supuso que fue cuando te golpeaste con las ramas de los arboles-** Enserio lo siento-**dijo Jack mientras pasaba su mano por su blanco cabello y bajaba la cabeza-**Ya te dije que no es nada-** Respondiste igual de cortante mientras le dabas la espalda y caminabas lejos de el

-**Oye no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Jack Frost y tú eres?...-**Te pregunta curioso caminando a tu lado

-**(t/n) Element-** dijiste seria

-**(t/n) lindo nombre-**dijo Jack con una sonrisa- **sabes, me gustaría conocerte mej….**

**-Escucha Jack-** dijiste interrumpiendo al alvino-** no se si eres estúpido o te haces! Creí dejarte muy claro allá arriba que quería que me dejaras en paz!- **dijiste molesta-** Solo déjame tranquila y no me sigas-** dijiste mientras volvías a ocultar tus alas y salías volando, dejando a un atónico Jack solo….

**¿Qué les ha parecido este cap? Me estoy esforzando mucho, como dije anterior mente acepto Criticas (constructivas), consejos, ideas etc..**

**-****: me alegra que te allá interesado mi Fic, ten por seguro que actualizare lo más pronto posible :) **

**-****danitoquero****: Me alegra que también a ti te allá gustado la trama, que bueno que te gustaron los poderes que le coloque y las alas xD y lo mismo te digo, Paz Amor y Rock w**

**-****sheblunar****: Aquí tienes el segundo cap espero que sea de tu agrado**

**-Gracias a ustedes por dejarme su comentario me hacen muy feliz w actualizare siempre que pueda espero que sigan leyendo mi historia**


	3. Chapter 3 Encuentro con la Sombra

-Estabas volando lo más rápido que podías sin tus Alas, miraste hacia atrás para fijarte si Jack te seguía pero no lo viste, suspiraste aliviada

-** Al fin dejo de seguirme, que molesto**… **Cierto kuro?-**le dijiste al pequeño felino el cual te empezó a Maullar

- **Aahh? Como que no lo era?-(**n/a: (t/n) puede entender lo que dice Kuro)- **CLARO QUE LO ERA- **le dijiste al felino-** Aunque… también era algo lindo, y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules…..-** Decías mientras tus Cabello se tornaba de un lindo Rosa al igual que tus ojos, Kuro te volvió a maullar al verte

- **¿QUEE!? Claro que no me gusta!-** le dijiste a el pequeño, el cual volvió a Maullar-** Claro que no estoy Ruborizada eso solo tu imaginación!-** decías volteando tu rostro, notaste que ya la noche avía Caído así que decidiste bajar cerca de una pequeña cascada en un bosque y quedarte hay descansando

Llegaste a la cascada y dejaste al pequeño Kuro en el suelo para que estirara un poco sus patas, pusiste los brazos contra tu pecho y los extendiste hacia los lados para sacar tus alas, las tocaste pero aún seguían sensibles, miraste la cascada y pensaste que tal vez el agua te ayudaría un poco con tus alas, te quitaste el vestido y entraste al Agua estaba algo fría pero no te molesto, te colocaste donde caía la cascada mientras sentías que tus Alas comenzaban a sanar, al parecer el agua si ayudaba sabias perfectamente que si tus Alas estaban mojadas no podrías Volar con ellas pero no te dio mucha importancia ya que podías volar sin ellas también

Saliste del agua y rápidamente volviste a colocarte tu vestido, miraste a Kuro y te diste cuenta de que se había quedado Dormido, sonreíste al verlo se veía muy tierno, te acercaste y lo empezaste a acariciar-** Creo que yo también debería dormir un poco- **Dijiste, pero de repente escuchaste algo así que volteaste rápidamente, lo primero que viste fue una sombra que salió de un árbol y rápidamente se escondió en otro, te asustaste un poco pero permaneciste seria, sacaste tu espada y la sostuviste con fuerza

-**¿Quién esta hay!?-** dijiste apuntando con tu espada pero no salió nada-** Así que te ocultas, muy bien pues hare que salgas!-** De pronto tu espada se convirtió en un Arco, tu cabello se volvió Castaño mientras tu ojo izquierdo era color Verde y el Derecho Marrón, hiciste que de la tierra saliera una flecha y la apuntaste hacia donde viste que se ocultó la sombra, te concentraste mientras una energía rodeaba tu flecha, la lanzaste pero luego viste una Mano entre la sombra que la detuvo

-**Sabes deberías tener cuidado hacia donde apuntas estas cosas, podrías sacarle un ojo a alguien-** dijo tranquilamente un hombre que empezó a salir de entre la sombra, su piel era gris y vestía una túnica negra igual que su cabello pero en realidad lo primero que notaste fueron sus dos ojos dorados

-**¿Quién eres!?**-Le dijiste mientras lo apuntabas con otra flecha

-**Descuida pequeña no te are daño-** dijo el hombre alzando los dos brazos mientras te sonreía-** Yo soy Pitch, Pitch Black-** bajaste tu arco mientras tu cabello volvía a ser de color (t/c)

-**Yo soy…**

**-(t/n) Element, ya lo sé querida, yo sé mucho sobre ti-** Lo miraste confundida- **Yo se cosas que incluso tu no, cosas que tantas veces le preguntaste al hombre de la Luna pero nunca te respondió-** Abriste los ojos sorprendida, te acercaste más hacia el

-**Qué cosas!? Dímelas por favor!-** le dijiste desesperada por querer saberlo

-** yo se la forma para que los niños puedan verte-**te dijo con una sonrisa-** veras, yo paso por lo mismo que pasas tú, al igual que a ti nadie puede verme… y la razón es porque los niños no creen en mi- **Dijo bajando su cabeza

-**Creer en ti? A que te refieres?-** preguntaste confundida

-**Veras la única razón por la cual los niños no pueden verte es porque no creen en ti, Viste hoy a Frost cierto?-** te dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado-** viste como los niños lo podían ver, lo saludaban y le sonreían y lo peor de todo se lleva el crédito de lo que tú haces-** decía mientras te miraba con una sonrisa algo malvada

-**Cierto-**dijiste apretando los puños y con los ojos entre cerrados-** y lo peor de todo fue que congelo mis alas- **Dijiste te mirándolas

-**Congelo tus Alas? No puedo creerlo-**dijo Pitch con "Preocupación"

-**Si… Pero no te preocupes ya están bien el agua ayudo a que sanaran-** le dijiste con una sonrisa, el miro tus Alas, las toco y dijo

-**Ohh mi querida niña tus Alas no están nada bien-**Dijo negando con la cabeza

-**Pero ya no me duelen-** le respondiste asegurando que si lo estaban

-** Solo calmaste el dolor pero el daño sigue hay fíjate-**tocos tus alas con su dedo y en estas comenzaron a verse como unas pequeñas grietas, lo cual te sorprendió mucho-** Ves, tus alas siguen Dañadas-** tu bajaste la cabeza triste

-**Pero no te pongas triste-**dijo Pitch tomándote de la barbilla para que lo miraras- **Yo puedo ayudarte para que sanen-**Dijo sonriéndote

-**Enserio?-**le preguntaste con una gran sonrisa

-**Por supuesto observa-** Pitch toco tus alas y de repente una arena negra empezó a envolver tus alas, te asustaste al ver eso y tu cabello cambio a un amarillo pálido-** No te asuste pequeña, tus alas pronto estarán como nuevas-** Afirmo el, luego de un momento la arena desapareció y observaste tus Alas sorprendida, ya no tenían nada estaban de nuevo en perfecto estado solo que ahora tenían como un brillo de color Violeta, lo cual te fascino

-** gracias-** dijiste con una hermosa sonrisa mientras lo abrazabas lo cual sorprendió mucho a Pitch

-**De nada pequeña-** te dijo pitch con una tierna sonrisa mientras te acariciaba la cabeza-** Ya debo irme pero volveré-** dijo separándose de ti

-**Enserio volverás?** Le preguntaste con una cara algo triste

-**Por supuesto y para que tengas la prueba de mi confianza te daré esto-**__dijo colocándote un collar con una rosa negra-** con esto puedes estar segura de que volveré-** dijo para luego desaparecer entre las sombras, te quedaste mirando el hermoso collar hasta que de repente se abrió un portar de donde salieron unos…Yetis? Te tomaron y comenzaron a atarte al igual que a Kuro mientras él les "gruñía" a los Yetis, te metieron en un Saco y entraron contigo al portal

**Bueno no me he tardado en actualizar :) **

**Que tal les pareció el cap? Espero les alla gustado, si tienen ideas o sugerencias pueden dármelas las tomare en cuenta**

**sheblunar : tienes razón esta relación no empezara muy bien pero les aseguro que mejorara ;)**

**danitoquero : si el encuentro no fue muy bonito que se diga xd me alegra que te allá gustado el "súper poder" por así decirle xD y bueno Jamon, Pan y Rock.! Lml (que Amor y paz ni que nada, JAMON Y PAN! XD)**


	4. Chapter 4 Conociendo a los Guardianes

**-**Jack se quedó Atónito viendo cómo te alejabas Volando, dio media vuelta disponiéndose a irse de ahí, comenzó a sacudir un poco su sudadera ya que aún tenía algo del polvo colorido que le lanzaste

-** Que chica tan maleducada-**decía mientras caminaba-**No entiendo porque estaba enojada conmigo, yo no le he hecho nada-** Jack alzo su mirada al cielo y vio la Aurora Boreal lo que significaba que lo necesitaban- estaba punto de salir volando cuando escucho como si un pequeño objeto se hubiera caído, miro en la nieve y vio algo brillante cerca de sus Pies, lo tomo y se dio cuenta que era un Brazalete con un pequeño dije de una Rosa de cristal, lo miro con curiosidad ese brazalete le parecía familiar pero no recordaba el por que

- **De donde habrá salido esto?-** luego recordó el momento en el que te tomo de la muñeca-** Debe ser de (t/n) debió quedarse enganchada en mi manga o algo por el estilo y no me di cuenta- **dijo el Albino mientras seguía observándolo-** se lo devolveré luego de volver del polo norte-** dijo mientras guardaba el brazalete en su bolsillo y salía volando

**EN EL POLO NORTE:**

-Un hombre grande y barbudo caminaba de un lado a otro impacientemente

-**Donde estará ese chico, está retrasado como siempre!-**Decía el hombre barbudo mientras detenía su andar para mirar hacia la ventana

-**No podemos esperarlo toda la Noche North mejor dinos lo que nos tenías que decir a nosotros y listo!-**Dijo un impaciente Conejo

-** Esperémoslo unos minutos más- **dijo calmada una mujer con aspecto de Colibrí

- **No pienso esperar un minuto más! A diferencia del yo tengo trabajo que hacer!-** dijo ya enojado Bunnymund

-**Tooth tiene razón Bunny- debemos esperarlo un poco más, lo que les tengo que decir lo tienen que saber todos-** Dijo norte

**-Está bien lo esperaremos un poco más**-Dijo Bunny rindiéndose-** Pero si no viene en los próximos 5 minutos, yo me voy-** Dijo Bunny algo irritado

-**Hola chicos lamento el retraso**- Dijo Jack quien había entrado volando por la ventana-** es que me topé con una nave alienígena camino aquí y…**

**-Ahórrate las excusas Frost-**dijo Bunny

**-Yo también te extrañe Canguro-** Dijo Jack burlándose de el

**-Ya te dije que no soy un Canguro!-** dijo ya enojado Bunny

**-No vallan a Pelear de nuevo!-**Dijeron North y Tooth al mismo tiempo, Jack solo volteo y empezó a congelar a los pequeños Elfos que pasaban por hay

-**Muy bien ahora que estamos todos…**

**-Un momento y Meme?-**dijo Jack interrumpiendo a Norte

**-Está afuera haciendo su trabajo, pero descuiden él ya está al tanto de todo,** **Ahora si no hay más interrupciones-**Dijo North mirando a Jack el cual puso una sonrisa tímida-** hoy vi al pitch, estaba aquí en el polo norte**

***Flash Black***

**-**North estaba en su despacho haciendo algunas esculturas de hielo cuando llego un Yeti diciendo algo que solo North puede entender

-**Estas seguro!?-** Pregunto North con los ojos abierto, el yeti solo asintió con la cabeza, North salió rápido de su despacho y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el Globo terráqueo y hay lo vio parado como si lo estuviera esperando

-**Pitch!-**Dijo North sacando sus espadas

-**Guarda eso gordito por los momentos no vine a pelear-**dijo Pitch con una sonrisa burlona-**Solo vengo a decirte que les queda poco tiempo a ustedes los guardianes-**decía mientras cambiaba su sonrisa a una Malvada

**-A que te refieres con eso!?-**dijo North sin bajar la guardia

-**Me refiero a que muy pronto vendré a destruirlo a todos ustedes, ahora soy más poderoso y no habrá nadie que pueda detenerme!-** Exclamaba Pitch mientras se formaba una ola de arena negra detrás de el-** y ahora tengo una nueva aliada y déjame decirte que es muy poderosa**-decía Orgulloso- **Y muy pronto tendré a otra mucho más poderosa, y me será de mucha ayuda para destruirte a ti y a todos los guardianes!-** dijo esto para luego desaparecer entre un montón de arena negra

***Fin del Flash Black***

**-Ja.! Puede venir con quien quiera, igual lo derrotaremos-**dijo Bunny seguro

-**Aun así debemos tener cuidado, no sabemos cuándo nos podrían atacar-** dijo Tooth algo preocupada**-Ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son sus aliadas-**dijo ella

-**Creo saber quién es una-**dijo North mientras todos volteaban a verlo

**-Quién es?-**hablo finalmente Jack quien había permanecido callado toda la conversación

- **estoy un casi seguro que es Eris la diosa del Caos-** dijo North cruzándose de brazos

-**Eris? Por qué piensas que puede ser ella? –**Pregunto Tooth

-**Porque es la única con los poderes suficientes para poder liberar a pitch, pero no se quien pueda ser su otra aliada-**Dijo North, mientras todos discutían acerca del tema Jack se separó un poco de ellos, saco tu Brazalete de su bolsillo y se quedó mirándolo con una cara nostálgica

-**¿Por qué no dejo de pensarte? Es como si te hubiera visto ante pero no lo recuerdo-**Decía el Albino sin darse cuenta de que Bunny lo escucho

-**Valla parece que el refrigerador andante piensa en alguien especial-**decía Bunny burlonamente mientras le quitaba el Brazalete a Jack

-**Oye! Devuélvemelo- **decía Jack mientras trataba de quitarle el brazalete

Mientras Jack y Bunny "Peleaban" la brillante luz de la luna comenzó a entrar iluminando el lugar

**-Chicos ya dejen de pelear-** decía Tooth tratando de separar a Bunny y a Jack

- **Oigan ya basta! No ven que el Hombre de la luna nos trata de decir algo!-** dijo North, pero ellos no hicieron caso

-**YA DEVUELVEMELO CANGURO!- **decía Jack Molesto

-**OBLIGAME-** decía Bunny igualmente molesto

-**YA BASTA!-** dijo norte quitándole el brazalete a Bunny

-**Heyy!-** dijeron ambos mirando a North

-**En vista de que ninguno de los dos se quedara tranquilo por culpa de este brazalete, yo lo guardare hasta que hallamos escuchado lo que el hombre de la luna tiene para decirnos-** Dijo North guardando el brazalete y cruzándose de brazos

-**Bien-** dijeron Jack y Bunny con un gran suspiro

La luz de la luna se posó en el en el Suelo y apareció la Silueta de Pitch y a su Lado la de Eris

-**Así que si era Eris después de todo-**Dijo Tooth preocupada

-**Hombre de la Luna Dinos, que debemos hacer?-**Pregunto North

De pronto empezó a salir un gran diamante azul

-**¿Qué está haciendo?-**pregunto Jack al no entender Nada

**-Está eligiendo a un nuevo guardián Jack-** le respondió Tooth con una Sonrisa, Jack se quedó mirando el Diamante con asombro

-Una figura empezó a formarse hasta que pudieron ver que era Una Chica como de unos 17 o 18 Años de cabello color (t/c) y con un Fleco de múltiples colores, tenía una mano en su cintura y la otra sostenía su espada mientras un pequeño gato negro estaba alrededor de su cuello

-**(t/n)?-**pregunto Jack Sorprendido

-**La conoces?-**Pregunto Tooth

-**Bueno algo así- **respondió el albino

-**(t/n) Element? No estará hablando enserio!-**decia Bunny disgustado-** No pensaran enserio que esa niña nos puede ayudar verdad!?**

**-Vamos Bunny no seas así, si el hombre de la luna la eligió debe ser por algo-** dijo North-** Además hasta hace poco tú y ella eran buenos amigos o me equivoco?-** Pregunto el Hombre Barbudo

-**Lo éramos! Hasta que convirtió mi Madriguera en su lienzo personal de pintura y la arruinara haciéndome retrasar la pascua!**

-**El canguro y (t/n) ya se conocían!?-** dijo Jack Sorprendido

-**Así es, cuando (t/n) tenía apenas 3 días de haber renacido conoció a Bunny-** decía Tooth con una Sonrisa-** y desde ese mismo momento se volvieron grandes amigos, (t/n) ayudaba a Bunny a pintar sus huevos**

**-Y un día decidió Arruinar mi Madriguera con su infantil polvo de colores!-** decía Bunny enojado

-** Vamos Bunny fue un accidente, sabes que aún no podía controlar bien sus poderes- **decía North defendiéndote

-**Accidente o no lo hizo! Además no necesitamos ayuda de una niña malcr…**

**-NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARLA CANGURO!-**dijo Jack cansado de que Bunny hablara mal de ti-** no puedo creer que seas así con ella solo porque en ese momento no sabía controlar sus poderes!-** decía Jack disgustado

-**Ella no podrá ayudarnos! Lo único que sabe hacer es cambiar de humor y molestarse por todo! No necesitamos a una Bipolar Inuti….**

**-No te atrevas volver a decir una sola palabra mal de ella!-**Dijo Jack apuntando su Callado al Cuello de Bunny

-**Ya basta!-** dijo North separándolos,-**Bunny tú no eres el quien elige ! Es el hombre de la luna y el eligió a (t/n)**

**-Pero..-**Trato de excusarse

-**Nada de peros, traeremos a (t/n) y espero que te comportes, Yetis.!-**dijo North llamando a los Yetis pero solo llegaron 2-** Ustedes dos necesito que traigan a (t/n) Element-** North Abrió un Portal por el cual los Yetis entraron

**EN EL BOSQUE**

-Estabas mirando el Collar que te había dado Pitch pero luego notaste que tu brazalete no estaba

-**Mi Brazalete! Donde esta!?-** Dijiste preocupada hasta que llegaron 2 Yetis que te tomaron

**-Oigan que les pasa!? Suéltenme!-** les Exigiste pero ellos no hicieron Caso, uno te estaba atando mientras que el otro ataba al pequeño Kuro el cual les gruñía y trababa de aruñar al yeti, te colocaron una venda en los ojos y sentiste que te metieron como a una especie de saco, luego los Yetis entraron al portal mientras literalmente arrastraban el saco donde estabas

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

**-Tardaste mucho-** decía una mujer alta de tés Gris y de largo cabello negro, vestía un largo vestido igualmente negro y unos guantes hasta los codos Grises- **Que tanto hablabas con la pequeña mocosa?**

**-No es de tu incumbencia Eris-** decía Pitch serio

**- Valla no puedo creer que le hallas dado ese collar de nuevo-**decía Eris con Burla, Pitch no dijo nada y solo la miro con una cara enojada

**-Perdóname querido Pitch-** decía Eris con el mismo tono de burla**-No me volveré a meter con tu querida Hermanita**

**EN EL POLO NORTE**

**-**Los Yetis te sacaron a ti y a Kuro del saco donde los metieron, cuando sentiste que te sacaron rápidamente empezaste a concentrar tu energía, tu cabello se volvió rojo y apareció fuego a tu alrededor quemando las sogas que te sostenían, te quitaste la venda de los ojos y lo primero que hiciste fue voltear y ver que el pequeño kuro seguía atado

-**Kuro!-** fuiste rápido hacia el pequeño felino y lo desataste, te levantaste enojada y volteaste a ver a los Yetis con una cara Asesina, ellos te miraron asustados, tu cabello se volvió blancos y tus ojos Azules y rápidamente apuntaste con tu mano a los yetis y estos se congelaron del cuello hacia abajo, volviste a voltear y al primero que viste fue a Bunny te entristeciste al verlo ya que sabias que el no quería volver a hablarte por el accidente de su madriguera, bajaste la cabeza mientras tu cabello se tiño de Azul y tus ojos Violeta

-**Les dije que no le gustaría esa forma de "viajar"-** dijo Jack, levantaste la cabeza y en el momento viste que Jack te sonreía algo avergonzado lo que hizo que tu cabello cambiara a Rosado igual que tus ojos

-**Parece que tu cabello esta mas descontrolado desde que nos vimos-** dijo Jack acercándose a ti, en ese momento Kuro salto de tus brazos hacia el cuello de Jack mientras se acurrucaba en el-** El hace eso con todo el mundo?- **pregunto Jack con una pequeña risita al sentir la Cola de Kuro en su nariz

-**Pues la verdad solo lo hace conmigo… odia a los desconocidos-**dijiste algo nerviosa, Jack vio tus Alas

-**Veo que tus Alas ya sanaron-** dijo el alvino bajando su mirada ya que sabía que había sido el quien las había lastimado

-**Si ya sanaron-**dijiste ruborizada, por alguna razón ninguno le los dos se podía ver a la cara, en ese momento Kuro vio a Bunnymund y le salto encima mientras sacaba sus garras y le gruñía, atrapaste a Kuro antes de que le hiciera algo a, no alzaste la cabeza para no tener que mirarlo, Jack se acercó a ti

**-Lo siento, a Kuro no le cae muy bien Bunny- **decías con la mirada baja, Jack miro a Bunny algo molesto

-**No puedo ni imaginarme porque-** dijo Jack Sarcástico

**-Oigan chicos no olviden para que trajimos a (t/n)-**dijo Tooth volando hacia dónde estabas tú y Jack, tú la miraste sorprendida era la primera vez a alguien así luego viste sus Alas

**-Wao tus alas son muy hermosas-**dijiste sonriéndole, Tooth miro tus dientes y sonrió de oreja a oreja

**-No lo puedo creer, tus dientes son hermosos, que haces para tenerlos así de blancos? En verdad son espectaculares no puedo creer que…**

**-Tooth!-** dijo North llamando la atención del ella para que te diera algo de espacio

**-Upss lo siento-** te dijo Tooth con una sonrisa nerviosa

**-Bueno (t/n) déjame presentarme yo soy North, por lo visto a conoces a Jack-**dijo señalando al albino el cual te sonrió -**ella es Tooth-** dijo señalándola mientras ella también te sonreía, en ese momento llego Sadman

**-Meme llegas en el momento perfecto-** dijo North con una sonrisa-** (t/n) él es Sadman pero puedes decirle Sandy o Meme-** tu sonreíste tímidamente mientras lo saludabas agitando tu mano y el hiso lo mismo

**-y ya conoces a Bunny-**Dijo señalándolo mientras él estaba cruzado de brazos y lo único que hiso fue voltear la cabeza, tu cabello volvió a teñirse de azul y tus ojos Violeta

**- Es un gusto conocerlos a todo ustedes pero… que hago aquí?-**preguntaste confundida

**_(t/n)-** Hablo North-** Queremos que seas una Guardiana….**


	5. Chapter 5 Recuerdos de un Amigo

**Yo? Una guardiana?-** Dijiste sorprendida, la verdad no esperabas que te pidieran ser una de ellos

**Así es-** Dijo North con una cálida sonrisa-** Queremos que seas una de nosotros**

**-**Miraste a todos y al igual que North te estaban dedicando una cálida sonrisa todos excepto Bunny el cual te miraba serio y sin ningún rastro de alegría por ti, volviste a mirar a North y luego bajaste la mirada

-**Lo siento pero yo no puedo ser una guardiana-**decías en vos baja pero lo suficiente para que ellos te escucharan- **Lo siento pero creo que eligieron a la persona equivocada**

-**Nosotros no te escogimos (t/n) Fue el hombre le la Luna- **decía North tratando de convencerte mientras te seguía hablando con un tono dulce y gentil, Tu al escuchar eso quedaste sorprendida ¿el hombre de la luna te eligió? Empezaste a pensar un poco hasta que recordaste el hecho de que nadie te veía

-**Lo siento… pero aunque allá sido el… el que me escogió no lo puedo hacer, a pesar de que se dominar mis poderes nadie puede verme porque…**Hiciste una pequeña pausa-**Nadie cree en mí..-** finalizaste con una débil vos mientras tu cabello se volvía un azul apagado y triste y tus ojos del mismo color, todos quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que alguien decidió romperlo

-**Ven se los dije, ella no nos podría ayudar!-**dijo Bunnymund algo molesto

-**Canguro ya cállate!-** le susurro Jack con el ceño fruncido, sabía que si el decía algo te sentirías mal y te irías y no quería que Bunny hiriera tus sentimientos

-**No me digas que hacer congelador!**-dijo Bunny acercándose hacia ti- **Ella es incapaz de manejar algo como esto! Sería más una desventaja que una ventaja en esta batalla!**

-estabas mordiendo tu labio conteniendo la rabia que empezaste a sentir en ese momento mientras tu cabello se teñía de rojo pero tus ojos seguían con ese azul triste

-** Ven! A eso me refiero! Lo único que sabe hacer molestarse por todo y hablar con su gato, en vez de ponerse firme y enfrentar las cosas! No necesitamos ayuda de alguien como ella!**

Ya no pudiste contener más tu enojo y volaste hasta quedar enfrente de el

-**Porque eres así conmigo! Se suponía que eras mi amigo, que me ayudarías y me apoyarías en todo!.. Eso era lo que siempre me decías!-** decías ya enojada mientras tus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, Bunny fue a decir algo pero tú no lo dejaste

-**Por qué te enojaste tanto conmigo!? Porque accidentalmente con mis poderes manche toda tu madriguera!? Tu sabias que en ese momento no podía controlar bien mis poderes y me decías que todo era cuestión de practica que si me esforzaba aprendería a usarlos y que tú me ayudarías con ello!-** Todos los guardianes te miraron sorprendidos al verte así pero el más sorprendido era Bunny

- **Decías que siempre que practicara me ayudarías y que siempre me acompañarías! Pero Adivina que, tuve que hacerlo sola!.-**no pudiste contener más la lagrimas que empezaron a caer por tus mejillas, Jack al verte quiso ir hacia dónde estabas pero North lo detuvo, Jack lo miro tratando de que lo dejara ir contigo pero North solo negó con la cabeza haciéndole entender que no debía ir

**-que pasa Bunny!? Acaso Kuro te comió la lengua..?-**decías con una cara de enojo mientras que las lágrimas se negaban a detenerse, Bunny no te dio respuesta alguna el solo te miraba sorprendido

**-Eso pensé-** Dijiste volteando- **Ven Kuro ya no tenemos que hacer nada aquí-** Kuro salto hacia ti acomodándose en tu cuello,saliste volando rápidamente por la ventana querías alejarte lo más rápido de ese lugar

Jack miro Enojado a Bunny y se acercó a el bruscamente mientras lo jalaba del cuello

-**No puedo creer que la hallas hecho llorar! Cuál es tu Maldito problema canguro!-** Bunny no decía nada solo se limitaba a mirarlo enojado

**-Chicos ya basta, no resolverán nada peleando-** dijo Tooth, Jack la miro y bruscamente soltó a Bunny, Jack fue hacia la ventana

**-Jack A dónde vas?-**Pregunto North

**-A buscar a (t/n)-**Dijo mientras salía volando

-Habías llegado al bosque en donde te encontrabas antes de que los yetis te llevaran al polo Norte, arrecostaste en un árbol mientras te secabas las lágrimas, el pequeño Kuro te miraba triste, empezó a maullar diciendo algo que solo tu entendías

-**vamos (t/n) no te sientas mal por ese conejo, tu no mereces llorar por el-** tu empezaste a acariciar la Kuro mientras él se acurrucaba en tus brazos

-**Ya lo sé Kuro es solo que me moleste demasiado-**decías ya más tranquila

-**Vamos Duerme un poco eso te hará sentir mejor-** dijo el pequeño felino algo alegre

-**Tal vez tengas razón, solo necesito dormir un poco-** te acurrucaste abrazando a kuro mientras empezabas a quedarte dormida

Jack volaba rápidamente mientras te buscaba, estaba preocupado por ti

**-Diablos! Donde podrá estar**-decía Frustrado de no poder encontrarte, en ese momento vio algo que brillaba en su bolsillo, lo saco y noto que era tu brazalete **(n/a: solo él sabrá en qué momento se lo quito a North) **al parecer el Brazalete lo estaba guiando hacia dónde estabas

-seguías durmiendo tranquilamente junto a Kuro mientras comenzabas a tener un sueño o más bien un recuerdo

**-**Te encontrabas volando con Kuro cuando de repente miraste hacia abajo y viste en la tierra un hoyo gigante y viste que en entro un…Conejo? Te entro curiosidad así que lo seguiste, entraste al hoyo pero decidiste dejar de volar y deslizarte por el túnel

Entraste a una especie de Madriguera, miraste todo a tu alrededor en verdad todo era muy hermoso, habían algo como unas estatuas de huevos gigantes con..Cara?-** *eso es algo raro*-** pensaste, empezaste a volar por todo el lugar admirándolo tenia flores de todo tipo y de muchos colores y mirabas a unos pequeños huevos con patas caminando por todo el lugar, eran muy tiernos y muy graciosos, de repente viste al conejo al que avías seguido por alguna razón al momento de que Kuro lo Vio Salto de tu cuello hacia donde él estaba

**-Kuro espera!-** intentaste detenerlo pero no pudiste, y de un momento a otro el pequeño felino estaba a un lado del Conejo, el maulló para que Bunny lo viera y en efecto lo hizo, Bunny miro a Kuro extrañado

**-Hola pequeño de dónde saliste?** Dijo Bunny mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kuro, el pequeño empezó a maullar varias veces pero Bunny lo miro más extrañado

**-Lo siento amiguito no entiendo lo que dices-**dijo el conejo tranquilamente

**-Él dice que es un gusto conocerte y que llego hasta aquí conmigo-**Dijiste mientras te acercabas a Bunny-** Mucho gusto mi nombre es (t/n) Element-** dijiste con una linda sonrisa mientras el extendías tu mano en forma de saludo

**-Yo soy Bunnymund pero puedes decirme Bunny-** dijo mientras tomaba tu mano y correspondía a tu saludo, el gatito te maulló algo molesto

**-ohh lo siento, y él es Kuro-** dijiste mientras cargabas a Kuro en tus brazos

**-Puedes entenderlo?-** pregunto Bunny asombrado, tu asentiste, y desde ese momento empezaste a ser amiga de Bunny, tus recuerdos cambiaban a varias escenas, en una estabas tú sentada alado de Bunny pintando algunos huevos mientras ambos reían, en otra estabas volando y revoloteando mientras Bunny te miraba sonriente, la siguiente escena eran tú y Bunny caminando por toda la madriguera se veían muy felices mientras platicaban, el té dio una pequeña cajita la cual abriste rápidamente y viste que era un brazalete con unos pequeños dijes de flores, sonreíste ampliamente y lo abrazaste, cuando te la fuiste a colocar notaste que tenías el brazalete de la rosa de cristal así que decidiste ponerte la que Bunny te dio como Tobillera, ambos sonrieron mientras seguían caminando

-Aun dormida empezaste a sonreír, pero luego cambiaste tu expresión a una de miedo ese maravilloso sueño que tenías se había empezado a convertir en una pesadilla


	6. Pesadilla y una Pequeña Historia?

-La sonrisa que tenías mientras dormías se había borrado completamente ahora tenías una expresión de miedo estabas teniendo una pesadilla…

-**PESADILLA**

-Estabas tomada de la mano con Bunny mientras caminaban y reían pero luego él te soltó tú lo mistaste y te asustaste al ver su cara de enojo

**-LARGATE! NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS!-** te gritaba Amenazante, tu cabello se volvió amarillo pálido lo miraste asustada mientras él se acercaba a ti, de repente todo el paisaje cambio, todas las flores estaban marchitas, los huevos estaban destruidos y todo el lugar se volvió oscuro, intentaste salir volando pero Bunny te tomo del cabello jalándote fuertemente tirándote al piso, viste que intento golpearte, cerraste fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe, no sentiste nada así que decidiste abrirlos de nuevo pero notaste que ya no estabas en la madriguera estabas en el bosque donde renaciste, estabas más asustada que antes, viste salir a las sombras que te atacaron el primer y último día que estuviste en ese lugar

**-ALEJENSE DE MI-** extendiste tus brazos para atacarlos con el fuego pero tus poderes no funcionaban, de repente una de las sombras te arrojo algo, miraste al suelo y viste que era Kuro

-**KURO! Kuro despierta! Por favor no me dejes sola tú también! Kuro!-** decías desesperadamente pero no obtuviste respuesta del pequeño felino, tus ojos se empezaron a llenar de la grimas mientras abrazabas al pequeño gato

**-Que no lo entiendes? Tu destino es estar sola**-dijo una de las sombras con una sonrisa malvada**- siempre has estado y estarás sola-** las sombras se acercaron más hacia ti y te rodearon

**-NO! ALEJENSE!- **gritaste pero ellas no te hicieron caso y de un momento a otro todas las sombras estaban encima de ti viste como si todas estuvieran en tu piel, luego todo se volvió negro

-**AAAAHH!-** despertaste sobresaltada y gritando, tu grito asusto al pequeño Kuro el cual rápidamente se te acerco

-**(t/n) Estas bien?-** te pregunto el felino, tu lo observaste y lo tomaste entre tus brazos abrazándolo

**-Kuro! Cuanto me alegra de que estés bien-** decías mientras lo abrazabas más fuerte

-**Claro que estoy bien, porque no habría de estarlo?-**pregunto el confundido

**-Por nada, solo fue una pesadilla-**dijiste más tranquila, en ese momento escuchaste que alguien se acercaba volteaste y notaste que era Pitch

**-Pitch, que haces aquí?-**Le preguntaste

**-Quise venir a verte, pero luego te escuche gritar, que paso?-** te pregunto mientras se sentaba a tu lado

**-Nada solo tuve una pesadilla-**Dijiste mientras colocabas tu cabeza en su hombro, Pitch abrió los ojos sorprendido, sabía que él era el que causaba las pesadillas pero él nunca te había dado una pesadilla a ti

-**Bueno pequeña solo fue una pesadilla, porque no vuelves a dormir?-** te dijo tiernamente

-**No! No quiero volver a tener otra pesadilla!-**dijiste asustada, pitch te miro y suspiro

**-Bueno que tal si te cuento una historia? Así podrás olvidar esa pesadilla, te parece?-**Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, tu solo acentiste

**-hace mucho tiempo en un pequeño pueblo vivía una pequeña niña llamada (t/n) con su hermano mayor….**

**-La niña se llamaba igual que yo?-** preguntaste interrumpiéndolo

**-Así es-** te dijo con una Sonrisa**- ahora deja seguir la historia-** tu asentiste

**-Bueno… hace mucho tiempo en un pequeño pueblo vivía una pequeña y linda Niña llamada (t/n) con su hermano mayor, sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente cuando (t/n) era una bebe así que los hermanos Vivian solos, a pesar de eso (t/n) era muy sonriente y vivas, le gustaba mucho correr y jugar, y quería a su hermano más que a nadie y él también la quería a ella, él siempre la ayudaba y la acompañaba a todas partes, siempre estaba a su lado no quería que nada le pasara siendo tan pequeña pero con el pasar de los años esa niña fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una bella adolecente, su hermano para su cumpleaños número 16 le regalo un collar con una rosa ya que sabía que esa era la flor favorita de su hermana, pero ya siendo una adolecente ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con su hermano como antes, ahora ella siempre estaba afuera con sus amigas y pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa con su hermano, él se entristecía pero no decía nada, un día (t/n) empezó a Enamorarse de un Joven Llamado Jack, ella empezó a pasar más tiempo con él, siempre iba a su casa o salían juntos, su hermano se preocupaba ya que a veces llegaba a casa a altas horas de la noche o a veces no llegaba, por algún motivo el empezó a odiar a Jack sentía que la razón por la que (t/n) se alejaba de él era por su culpa, un día (t/n) y su hermano decidieron dar un paseo a un bosque que estaba cerca del pueblo, cuando la noche avía caído decidieron volver pero un hombre armado llego para quitarles sus pertenecías, el hombres tomo a (t/n) jalándola del cabello intentando quitarle el collar pero su hermano lo golpeo derribándolo, pero aun así el hombre se levantó saco un cuchillo y corrió para atacar a (t/n) pero su hermano se puso enfrente de ella recibiendo un puñal en su pecho la pequeña niña comenzó a llorar pero su hermano solo le dijo que corriera ella obedeció y corrió de nuevo hacia la aldea**

**Ahora la niña estaba sola desde la muerte de su hermano ella avía cambiado ya no sonreía, sus ojos que siempre estaban llenos de vida y alegría ahora avían perdido su brillo, casi no comía y siempre estaba encerrada en su casa ya no quería salir, el chico del cual ella estaba enamorada siempre iba a visitarla, siempre estaba a su lado apoyándola y tratando de que ella volviera a sonreír, así que le regalo un brazalete con una rosa de cristal similar a la de su collar, en ese momento el brillo volvió a los ojos de la pequeña (t/n) era nuevamente feliz porque Jack estaba a su lado pero un trágico día ella fue a patinar junto a Jack y su hermana, los tres se divertían y reían pero la hermanita de Jack patino por una parte donde el hielo estaba muy delgado y frágil, el hielo empezó a romperse, Jack y (t/n) intentaron ayudar a la pequeña pero no podían acercarse mucho o el hielo se rompería, Jack intento calmar a su hermana mientras (t/n) estaba hay inmóvil, Jack tomo una rama larga que estaba cerca de él y con eso ayudo a su hermana a salir del hielo frágil pero como consecuencia el callo hundiéndose en el lago (t/n) estaba en shock no podía creer que otra persona especial en su vida allá muerto también (t/n) entro en un estado de depresión, ya no soportaba nada de lo que le estaba pasando pero ella no sabía que a pesar de que su hermano avía muerto el aun la observaba desde las sombras pero ella era incapaz de verlo, un día la hermanita de jack la invito a dar un paseo pensó que eso ayudaría a (t/n) a aliviar su dolor, fueron a otro pueblo cerca de ahí pasaron toda la tarde jugando pero aun así la tristeza de (t/n) no desaparecía, fueron a una tienda de juguetes y se quedaron hay por horas de repente la pequeña niña vio una hermosa muñeca de cabello (t/c) y ojos (t/c) con un hermoso vestido y unas hermosas alas la tomo entre sus brazos diciéndole a (t/n) que se parecía a ella, (t/n) le compro la muñeca a la pequeña niña y le dijo que era un obsequio, pero de repente escucharon una explosión afuera ambas decidieron ir a ver y se dieron cuenta que todo estaba en llamas estaban atacando ese pueblo, ellas salieron corriendo de ese lugar camino a su pueblo pero uno de los hombres empezó a perseguirlas, llegaron a un bosque y pensaron que estarían a salvo pero (t/n) se percató de que el hombre aun las seguían, (t/n) le dijo a la niña que corriera mientras ella ganaba tiempo para que escapara pero la niña se negaba a dejarla sola (t/n) vio que el hombre se acercaba así que le dio la muñeca a la niña y la empujo entre los árboles y ella callo colina abajo la pequeña tomo la muñeca fuerte entre sus brazos mientras empezaba a correr mientras (t/n) se quedaba enfrentando al hombre que amenazaba sus vidas, (t/n) tomo la espada del hombre y se la clavó en el estómago pero luego se percató que el había clavado una daga en su pecho, ella callo en sus rodillas mientras sacaba la daga de su pecho por un momento en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa mientras ese brillo especial volvía a sus ojos en ese momento ella pensó *al menos ahora poder volver estar junto a ti Hermano* eso fue lo último que pudo decir antes de derrumbarse en el suelo-** Pitch tenía una mirada algo triste al contarte eso luego volteo y se percató de que nuevamente estabas dormida te acaricio el cabello y deposito un beso en tu frente, te como para que no te despertaras y desapareció entre las sombras

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

-**LE HAS ESTADO CAUSANDO PESADILLAS VERDAD!? –**le dijo Pitch furioso a Eris

**-Descuida, es solo una pequeña pesadilla no le pasara nada-** dijo Eris con una sonrisa burlona mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Pitch la agarró del cuello y la puso contra la pared

**-No olvides quien soy y que soy capaz de Hacer Eris, así que será mejor que no me provoques-**Dijo Pitch con un tono de maldad en cada una de las palabras

**EN EL BOSQUE**

Llevabas durmiendo como 20 minutos hasta que una fría ventisca que despertó, te levantaste y viste a Jack enfrente de ti

-**(t/n) Que bueno que estas bien-**dijo Jack mientras te abrazaba, tu te sorprendiste por completo

-**Jack…. Porque viniste?-**le preguntaste al albino

-**Porque estaba preocupado por ti-** Te respondió con una vos dulce y gentil mientras te apegaba más hacia el

**-Gracias-**le dijiste con una sonrisa-**Gracias por preocuparte por mí, a pesar de lo mal que te trate al conocerte-** dijiste mientras correspondías a su abrazo, el té miro a los ojos y dijo

**-No te preocupes el pasado es el pasado**- dijo en un susurro mientras tú te sonrojaste luego el beso tu frente lo que hizo que te ruborizaras más y que tu cabello se volviera rosa, ambos se miraron pero luego Jack se percató de lo que hizo y te soltó rápidamente poniéndose a tu lado, ambos estaban rojos y no podían mirarse de nuevo, estaban en un silencio incomodo hasta que Jack decidió romperlo

-**Sabes no es que quiera recordarte el incidente de cuando nos conocimos pero… porque en ese momento me odiabas tanto?-**pregunto tratando de olvidar el momento que acababan de pasar

**-Pues.. no es que te odiaba es solo que te tenia….. algo de envidia-**Dijiste bajando la mirada

-**Envidia? Porque?-** Pregunto confundido

-**Porque a ti los Niños si podían verte, y a pesar de que yo estuve hay jugando con ellos, no lograban verme-**decías triste

-**Jugando? Tú fuiste la que jugo con ellos eh hizo las bolas de nieve para ellos?-**pregunto recordando lo de aquella vez, tu asentiste

**-Si ese fue tu problema, entonces ven conmigo-**dijo mientras se levantaba y te tomaba del brazo para empezar a volar a tu lado-** Por cierto tus Alas se ven más lindas, ese color te queda bien-** Dijo el Albino con una hermosa sonrisa

-**Gra-Gracias-**dijiste completamente roja-**Por cierto, a dónde Vamos?-** Preguntaste al no saber a dónde te llevaba Jack

**-Iremos a Burguess, are con Jaime y sus amigos puedan verte-**dijo con una sonrisa más alegre, por alguna razón tú también le devolviste la sonrisa y le tomaste la mano, Jack se sonrojo al ver tu repentina acción pero no le molesto y te devolvió el gesto entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos

**Holaa aquí les tengo el nuevo Cap, ven que no soy mala, no me eh tardado nada en actualizar lo eh hecho todos los días y hoy les subí 2 capítulos el mismo día, verdad que soy más buena que el pan? **

**Yinu25 : me alegra que estés leyendo mi historia y me siento alagada al ver que piensas que tengo talento :33 espero que te haya gustado este capitulo **

**sheblunar : que pensaste al ver que Pitch no les causo la pesadilla? **

**danitoquero : tienes razón su amistad fue corta pero bonita :( créeme yo también lo hubiera congelado pero no creo que seamos tan malas xD y bueno lo de siempre JAMON,PAZ,PUDIN Y ROCK! XD PD: tu dijiste Pu y después dijiste Din XDDD (?) ok no ._.**


	7. Chapter 7 Pueden Verme

Estabas volando con Jack en dirección a Burgess, aún estaban tomados de la mano, en un momento lo miraste y te sonrojaste levemente mientras tu cabello se teñía nuevamente de Rosado, Kuro obviamente lo noto y Comenzó a maullarte

-**Vamos (t/n) no lo niegues te está empezando a gustar Jack- **tú te sonrojaste más de lo que estabas

-**Deja de decir estupideces, claro que no!-**Le dijiste al felino con cierto tono de nerviosismo, Jack te miro extrañado por lo que acabas de decir

-**Pasa algo?-**te pregunto el albino

**-Na-nada es solo Kuro hablando cosas sin sentido-**dijiste disimulando tu nerviosismo

-**Sabes, para mi nada de lo que dice ese pequeñín tiene sentido**-dijo sonriéndote lo cual hiso que el color de tu cabello se volviera un rosa un poco más intenso, Jack lo noto y te pregunto

-**Sabes tengo curiosidad por algo, porque tu cabello cambia tanto de color?-** dijo mientras te dedicaba una fugaz sonrisa

-**Bueno.. Normalmente cambia dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo, pero también depende de que elemento valla a usar con mi poder-** le respondiste devolviéndole la misma sonrisa a Jack lo que hizo que él también se sonrojara pero no lo notaste

-**Genial-**dijo el espíritu del invierno-** pero si cambia con tu estado de ánimo, que significa el Rosa?**-pregunto curiosamente, en ese momento Kuro salto de tu cuello al hombro de Jack y comenzó a Maullar

-**Es por que le gustas!-**decía el felino mientras Jack lo miraba extraño al no entenderlo y tú te sonrojabas nuevamente

**-que está diciendo?-**pregunto Jack al no entender al pequeño kuro

-**Na-Nada, no tiene importancia-**dijiste con una sonrisa nerviosa

**-Ooh vamos dime-** Dijo el albino insistiendo para que le dijeras

**-Ya te dije que no tiene importancia-**dijiste mientras tratabas de que tu cabello volviera a su color normal pero no lo lograbas

**-Dimee quiero saber!-**Dijo Jack más insistente

**-Ya te dije que no!-** dijiste mientras le apretabas más fuerte la mano lo que hiso que Jack hiciera una pequeña mueca de dolor

**-Está bien no te vuelvo a preguntar-**dijo rindiéndose-**Por cierto tienes más fuerza de la que imaginaba-** dijo mientras pasaba la mano que tenía libre por sus blancos cabellos

-**Oye Jack, cuánto falta?-**preguntaste ya impaciente de volar tanto

-**Ya falta poco- **miraste a Jack impaciente mientras él te sonreía

**EN EL POLO NORTE**

**-Bunny creí haberte dicho que tenías que permanecer tranquilo-** Dijo North regañando a Bunny

**-Pero..-** dijo Bunny tratando de excusarse

**-No hay pero que valga!**-Dijo el barbudo mientras se ponía enfrente de el

**-Bunny no debiste ser tan duro con ella- **dijo Tooth tranquila mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de bunny, el solo bajo las orejas

**-Bunny-** Dijo North ahora más tranquilo-** No crees que deberías olvidar el pasado y disculparte con (t/n)?-**

**-North tiene razón-**dijo Tooth Apoyándolo-** deberías disculparte con ellos, no te gustaría volver a ser su amigo?-** Bunny solo se quedaba mirando el suelo pensativo, Sandy se le acerco y comenzó a hacer unas figuras de arena, eran tú y Bunny tomados de la mano sonriendo, Bunny miro a Sandy y este alzo su pulgar haciéndole saber que él también estaba de acuerdo con Tooth y North

**-Meme tiene razón, tienes que arreglar las cosas con (t/n).. Recuerda que de todos nosotros él es el más sabio-** dijo North con una sonrisa, Bunny suspiro

**-Creo que tienen Razón-** Dijo Bunny mientras comenzaba a caminar-** Iré a Buscar (t/n)- **Él sonrió mientras daba tres golpes en el suelo con sus patas y en este se abría un gran hoyo

**-Suerte-** le dijo Tooth sonriendo mientras se despedía de el

-**Gracias-**dijo mientras entraba al hoyo y este instantáneamente se cerró

**EN BURGESS**

**-**Jack te estaba jalando del brazo para que fueras con él a conocer a Jamie y a sus amigos pero tú estabas poniendo resistencia

-**Jack ya déjame!-**decías mientras ponías más resistencia

**-Vamos ya estamos aquí, no te retractes a último momento!-** decía el Albino jalándote con más fuerza

**-Ya te dije que no!-** dijiste mientras caminabas unos pasos hacia atrás para que Jack te dejara de jalar

**-Vamos! Estabas emocionada, porque ahora te retractas?**- te pregunto pero sin dejar de jalarte

-**Porque….-**hiciste una pequeña pausa mientras dejabas de poner resistencia-** Porque tengo miedo… tengo miedo de que ellos no logren verme y… no quiero llevarme esa decepción-**finalizaste mientras bajabas la mirada y tu cabello cambiaba a un verde claro, Jack te miro y te tomo de la barbilla para que lo miraras directamente a los ojos

**-Escucha, yo dije que aria que ellos pudieran verte y eso are, no te sientas asustada yo estoy contigo**-Dijo mientras te sonreía de una manera muy hermosa y sincera, tú lo miraste sonrojada y lo abrazaste

**-Gracias Jack-** le susurraste al oído para luego darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, Jack quedo sorprendió por lo que habías hecho, lo soltaste y saliste corriendo hacia donde Jack te quería llevar, él estaba en shock te miro mientras corrías la forma en como tu cabello danzaba al compás del viento, luego con su mano toco su mejilla mientras sonreía

-**Jack! Vienes o qué?-** le preguntaste desde lejos ya que viste que estaba parado hay como una estatua, el Albino reacciono

-**Si ya voy- **dijo mientras corría a tu lado

-Jamie estaba jugando con sus amigos en el parque, unos estaban haciendo ángeles de nieve mientras que él y una niña hacían un muñeco de nieve

**-Oye Jamie!-** escucho el niño, alguien lo estaba llamando, Volteo para ver quien lo llamaba y vio que era Jack

**-Jack!-**exclamo Jamie feliz mientras lo abrazaba-** Viniste a jugar con nosotros de nuevo?**- pregunto el niño con una vivaz sonrisa

-**La verdad vine a presentarles a una amiga, ella es (t/n) Element-** dijo Jack señalándote, Jamie miro alado de Jack pero el solo miro a Jack extrañado

-**Jack hay no hay nadie, estas imaginando cosas de nuevo?**- le dijo el pequeño niño al Albino, tú al escuchar eso bajaste la cabeza decepcionada

**-Ves, te dije que no podrían verme-**le dijiste a Jack-**Mejor me voy-** Jack miro a Jamie y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura

-**Escucha Jamie aquí con nosotros esta (t/n) pero debes creer en ella para poder verla, así como hiciste conmigo**-Dijo Jack sonriéndole-** es fácil, solo cierra tus ojos-**dijo el albino, Jamie hiso caso y cerró los ojos, tomo un poco de aire y dijo

**-Yo creo en (t/n) Element, Yo creo en (t/n) Element**

**-(t/n) Espera!-** te dijo Jack jalándote nuevamente del brazo-** solo espera un momento ya verás que podrán verte**-dijo sonriéndote, Jamie Abrió los ojos y pudo visualizar a una chica alado de Jack

**-Waoo, tu eres (t/n) Element?-** te pregunto el pequeño emocionado, tu solo asentiste, Jamie miro al pequeño gatito alrededor de tu cuello

-**Quien es el?-**te pregunto mientras miraba a Kuro

-**Él es Kuro,-** dijiste mientras tomabas a kuro entre tus brazos-** Él es mi mejor amigo**-Dijiste con una sonrisa

-**Puedo cargarlo?-**te pregunto Jamie emocionado, le sonreíste

**-Claro-** Dijiste dándole a kuro, el pequeño felino empezó a maullarle a Jamie

**-Al parecer no le agrado-**dijo Jamie algo triste, tú reíste un poco

**-No es eso, el té está hablando, dice que es un gusto conocerte y que si quieres jugar con el-** Jamie te miro asombrado

**-Puedes entenderlo?-** tu asentiste-**Valla eso sí que es genial-**dijo con una amplia sonrisa, luego volteo a ver a hacia donde estaban sus amigo-** Oigan chicos! Vengan quiero presentarles a alguien-** exclamo el pequeño alegre, los amigos de Jaime llegaron, eran dos niños y una niña, los dos niños eran gemelos ambos de cabello castaño ondulado y con pecas la única manera de diferenciarlos es que uno usaba gafas y el otro no y la niña era un poco más alta que ellos de cabello liso hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros de piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos verdes, los tres te miraban asombrados

**-Wao, me gustan mucho los colores de tu fleco-** dijo la niña

**-Muchas gracias-**le dijiste amigablemente

-**Me llamo Daniela pero puedes decirme Dani o Dana-** te dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

**-Mucho gusto, soy (t/n) Element-**respondiste devolviéndole la sonrisa

**-(t/n) mira ellos son Luis y Leonel-**dijo Jamie presentándote a los gemelos, Luis era el que no traía gafas y Leonel si

**- Mucho gusto-**Te respondieron algo tímidos, estabas feliz, por primera vez desde que renaciste alguien te podía ver

**-Ves te lo dije, que serían capases de verte-**te dijo Jack sonriéndote tiernamente, sentiste como tus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse miraste a Jack con una sonrisa nostálgica y te lanzaste hacia el para abrazarlo de nuevo

**-Gracias Jack, Muchas gracias-** dijiste mientras lo abrazabas más fuerte, Jack te devolvió el abrazo y solo te dijo

**-De nada-** Los niños se quedaron mirándolos hasta que Daniela dijo

**-Adivinare, Jack y tu son Novios?-** pregunto la niña divertida, tú y Jack se miraron mientras que sus rostros se ponían rojos como tomates, se separaron rápidamente completamente avergonzados

-**Claro que no Dani, Jack y yo solo somos amigo-** dijiste con una sonrisa nerviosa

-**Pero ustedes se gust….**

**-Oigan vamos a hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve-**dijo Jack para que se les olvidara el tema

Todos comenzaron a jugar, tu cabello ahora era blanco como el de Jack y tus ojos eran azules ya que estabas usando el elemento de la nieve, todos estaban riendo y divirtiéndose

**-Oye (t/n) Piensa Rápido-**dijo Jack arrojándote una bola de nieve que te dio justo en la cara

**-Ahora veras Frost!-**dijiste mientras empezaste a volar para perseguirlo, Jack voló más rápido para que no lo alcanzaras, notaste que él se estaba alejando más así que sacaste tus alas para volar más rápido,

**-Ahora te tengo Frost-** dijiste mientras lo jalabas de la capucha de su sudadera el tu quedaste volando encima del mientras ahora lo tomabas por el cuello de la sudadera, pusiste una sonrisa medio macabra lo que hizo que Jack se asustara un poco, pero luego sentiste que algo le pasaba a tus alas, las miraste y viste que ese brillo violeta que tenían se estaba haciendo más débil hasta que desapareció, en ese momento tus alas dejaron de funcionar y caíste junto con Jack pero el té abrazo para que no te lastimaras

Abriste los ojos y te sonrojaste al ver que Jack había quedado encima de ti, Jack se apoyó en uno de sus brazos y también noto la forma en la que se encontraban, estaba muy cerca demasiado, sus labios estaban a unos pocos centímetros, él te miro con esos ojos azul Profundo, puso su mano en tu mejilla disponiéndose a corta esos escasos centímetros que los separaban

**Interrumpo algo?-**Pregunto Bunnymund serio

**Bueno hasta ahí lo dejo, iba a subir este cap ayer pero mi tia llego y tuve que ir a mi cuarto a fingir que estaba "durmiendo" pero bueno aquí se los tengo **

**sheblunar : si Pitch es un buen hermano, a pesar de que sea Celoso y sobre protector pero bueno que se puede hacer? Xd**

**Yinu25 : que bien que te allá gustado, como veras no me tardo mucho en actualizar, trato de hacerlo todos los días y espero seguir así**

**danitoquero : que bueno que hallas cambiado de opinión sobre Pitch :) es malo pero pienso que en el fondo es alguien bueno y descuida que pronto te podrás llevar bien con bunny :D y concuerdo contigo Bunny es tan tierno, peludo, fuerte y atractivo xD y si lo conociera (cosa que algún dia are) también le rascare las orejitas :33 JAMON PAN PUDIN Y ROCK :33 lml**

**PD: quiero hacerle una pregunta para ver que me responde (no se vale buscar la respuesta en internet xD) **

"**Dos hermanas estaban en el funeral de su mama, la hermana menor salió y vio pasar por la calle a un chico del cual se enamoró, al otro día ella había matado a su hermana mayor y estaba en su funeral, porque lo hizo?"**

**Déjenme su respuesta y la que acierte o se allá acercado más a la respuesta podrá decirme lo que quiera para un cap y yo lo hare, pueden decirme cualquier cosa :33**


	8. Chapter 8 Un Amigo y Un Recuerdo?

**-Interrumpo algo?-**Pregunto Bunny serio, ambos voltearon para encontrarse con la mirada desaprobatoria del Conejo, tu cabello se volvió violeta claro y tus ojos celeste, mientras q las mejillas de Jack se volvían carmín al igual q las tuyas

-**Canguro!-**dijo Jack mientras rápidamente se ponía de pie al igual que tu

-**Esto no es lo que parece!-** dijeron al mismo tiempo

-**Seguro que no-** dijo Bunny Sarcástico

**-Bueno al fin de cuentas, que haces aquí!?-** le pregunto Jack un poco irritado

-**Cálmate Frost no vengo a pelear contigo-** dijo el orejón, para luego mirarte-** Vengo a Hablar con (t/n)**

**-Conmigo?-** dijiste sorprendía, mientras tu cabello se volvía de color Naranja

**-Así es, podemos hablar un momento a sola….**

**-Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo!-**dijo el Albino molesto mientras se colocaba delante de ti

**-Ha! Y tu quien eres para elegir por ella?-** dijo Bunny desafiante, Pusiste tu mano en el hombro de Jack mientras le sonreías tiernamente

-**Está bien Jack, solo será un momento, no me pasara nada-** el albino te miro con desacuerdo, pero su mirada desapareció cuando vio tu sonrisa así que soltó un gran suspiro

**-Está bien, pero si ese tonto te vuelve hacer llorar o algo por el estilo, lo congelare por ti- **dijo el albino para darte un beso en la mejilla lo que hiso que Bunnymund se enojara-**No tardes mucho linda-** dijo mientras te guiñaba el ojo para después salir volando de hay

**-Bien de qué quieres hablar Bunny-** dijiste algo seria mientras tratabas de que tu cabello no se volviera nuevamente rosado

-**Qué diablos hacían tú y Frost!?-** te pregunto Bunny evidentemente molesto, tú te sonrojaste nuevamente al recordar eso

**-No hacíamos nada!-** dijiste cruzándote de brazos mientras tu cabello se volvía rosa

**-Así!? Pues eso no fue lo que vi!-**

-**Que pasa conejo, acaso estas celoso!?-** dijiste ya algo irritada

-**Yo? Celoso de Frost? No me hagas reír-** decía Bunny también algo irritado

-**Bueno al grano! Dime a que viniste y ya! Porque no creo que hallas venido solo para reclamarme por lo que viste!-** decías mientras poco a poco tu cabello se volvía rojo por lo molesta que te estabas poniendo

**-YO VINE A!-** dijo Bunny en vos alta para luego hacer una pequeña pausa y bajar la cabeza- **Yo vine a Disculparme…-** dijo bajando las orejas, lo que dijo te tomo por sorpresa, tu cabello que se estaba volviendo rojo ahora se estaba volviendo Purpura

-**Quiero disculparme por la forma en la que te trate, por la forma en la que te hable, por haberte hecho llorar….**-decía con una vos algo baja pero aun así lo escuchabas

**-Bunny yo…**

**-Por favor déjame terminar-**dijo interrumpiéndote-** lamento haberme comportado como un idiota sé que no debí ser tan duro y que en aquel entonces envés de gritarte tuve que apoyarte pero lo que más lamento es no haber valorado tu amistad, no puedo creer que fui tan tonto como para destruir una amistad tan especial o mejor dicho no sé cómo alguien tan especial como tu pudo ser amiga de alguien tan tonto como yo….-** sentiste las lágrimas recorrer tus mejillas, rápidamente fuiste hacia Bunny y lo abrazaste

**-Ya deja de decir incoherencias, no eres ningún tonto pero empezare a creer que lo eres si sigues diciendo semejantes idioteces-** Decías mientras abrazabas más fuerte a Bunny, él te devolvió el abrazo-** que tal si empezamos de nuevo?-** dijiste mientras Bunny secaba tus lagrimas

-**Mucho gusto soy (t/n) Element-** dijiste extendiendo tu mano con una sonrisa

**-Soy Bunnymund pero puedes decirme Bunny-**dijo estrechando tu mano mientras te devolvía la sonrisa,

**-Sabes Extrañe mucho a mi orejón favorito-** dijiste mientras acariciabas sus suaves Orejas

**-Y yo extrañe a mi pequeña arcoíris-** dijo con una tierna sonrisa, tu pusiste una cara de puchero

-**No soy pequeña! Tampoco soy un arcoíris!-** dijiste con tono infantil lo que hizo que Bunny comenzara a Reír

**-Si eres pequeña, y con ese fleco multicolor si pareces un arcoíris-** dijo el conejo mientras te daba un beso en la frente

**EN EL PARQUE**

-**Oye Jack, donde esta (t/n)?-** pregunto el pequeño Jamie al ver que no estabas, en ese momento el pequeño Kuro se lanzó de los brazos de Jaime para quedar en frente de Jack, Kuro empezó a maullarle al albino pero este solo lo miro extrañado

-**Lo siento pequeño no puedo entenderte-**Dijo Jack, En ese momento kuro noto algo "Brillante" dentro del bolsillo de Jack, el pequeño felino salto hacia Jack logrando tomar con sus dientes el Brazalete que Jack tenía guardado

**-Rayos! Se me olvido que se lo tenía q devolver a (t/n)-** dijo Jack al recordar que aun tenia tu brazalete, Kuro solo el brazalete y nuevamente comenzó a maullar pero esta vez señalando al brazalete

**-Hemm.. Me estas preguntando donde esta (t/n)?-** pregunto el albino no muy seguro de saber si era eso lo que decía Kuro pero al ver al felino asentir supo que eso era lo que decía-

**-Haaa, está allá-** dijo Jack señalando el lugar-** Esta cerca del bosque con Bunnymund-** en ese momento Kuro saco sus garras mientras Gruñía y su pelaje se erizaba demostrando que eso no le gustaba

**-Oye tranquilo pequeñin-** dijo Jack mientras acariciaba la cabeza de kuro para que se calmara-** Si quieres voy por ella, te parece?-** el pequeño gato se calmó mientras le devolvía el brazalete a Jack

**-Descuida también le devolveré el brazalete-**dijo el Albino mientras lo guardaba nuevamente en su bolsillo y salía volando

-Jack volaba rápidamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, saco tu brazalete y comenzó a mirarlo, su sonrisa se amplió y sus ojos Azules tomaron un hermoso Brillo

**-Por qué será que… Siento que ya te conozco? Por qué será que siempre que estoy contigo me siento tan…. Feliz y solo quiero abrazarte y protegerte?-** El albino pensaba en vos alta mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas-** Sera que me estoy Enamoran…..**- Jack abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir mientras su cara se volvía totalmente roja-** Que estoy diciendo!? Esas son ideas tontas!... Aunque… Tal vez (t/n) si me guste un poco….**- El Albino dio un suspiro y guardo nuevamente el brazalete

-Jack ya estaba cerca de donde tú y Bunny se encontraban, voló un poco más rápido hasta que pudo visualizar en donde estabas

**-Hay está-** dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-** Oye (t/n)..!-** Dijo Jack tratando de llamar tu atención pero cuando te vio su sonrisa se borró, Jack te encontró abrazada a Bunny mientras este te daba un beso en la frente, frunció el ceño y voló directamente hasta quedar detrás de ti

**-Lamento si interrumpo su Romántica Escena-** dijo el Albino detrás de ti con cierto tono de celos, tú al escucharlo diste un pequeño brinco mientras unos pocos mechones de tu cabello se volvían amarillos-** Lo lamento, solo me daré la vuelta, así tal vez hasta puedan besarse**-

**-Besarnos?-** dijeron tú y Bunny al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse completamente rojos

-** ESTO NO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS!-** Dijiste al unísono con Bunny, Jack solo los miraba o mejor dicho miraba a Bunny obviamente celoso, Bunny al mirarlo alzo una ceja

**- Que pasa Frost? Acaso estas celoso?-** Comento burlonamente el Conejo, tú al escuchar eso te sonrojaste y tu cabello se volvió nuevamente rosa

-**Claro que no canguro!**

**-Entonces por qué estás enojado? O más bien, porque estás aquí?**

**-No estoy enojado! Y vine porque Kuro está preocupado por (t/n) al parecer no le gusta que ella se junte con malas compañías**

**-Estas diciendo que soy una mala compañía para (t/n)!?-** Dijo Bunny evidentemente enojado mientras se acercaba hacia Jack

**-Exactamente, eso es lo que digo-** dijo Jack también acercándose a Bunny

**- Y tu si eres una Buena compañía?- **dijo Bunny quedando frente a Jack

-**Claro que sí!**- dijo Jack levantando su cabeza ya que obviamente Bunny es más alto que el

**-Por favor Frost, no me hagas Reír, tu solo eres alguien inmaduro que solo sabe congelar las cosas y no le importa nada- **eso ultimo lo dijo serio

-**En eso te equivocas Canguro, si hay algo que me importa-** dijo Jack más tranquilo pero serio

**-Enserio?-**dijo Bunny con una sonrisa irónica-** entonces dime que es?**

**-Me Importa (t/n) y no es de tu interés saber por qué- **dijo el Albino mientras se quitaba de enfrente de Bunny y caminaba hacia ti

**-Toma, se me olvido entregártela-**dijo Jack sacando tu brazalete, tú lo miraste y luego miraste a Bunny el cual sonrió para luego desaparecer por uno de sus Túneles

-**Gracias-** dijiste sonriéndole

**-De nada-** dijo Jack devolviéndote la sonrisa-** Dime.. Porque este Brazalete es tan importante para ti?**

**-No lo sé-** respondiste sincera- **Lo tengo desde que Renací y por alguna razón.. Siento que es muy importante para mí- **miraste a Jack mientras en tus ojos aparecía un brillo muy especial al igual que en los ojos de Jack, el té tomo delicadamente de la muñeca

**-Quiero que sepas que en verdad eres muy importante para mí-** dijo mientras te colocaba el Brazalete, en ese momento un pequeño ¿Recuerdo? Les vino a la mente, ambos levantaron sus miradas mientras una serie de imágenes les venía a la cabeza

***Flash Black***

- Estaba una chica de unos 17 años parada frente a una tumba mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus Mejillas, la chica callo arrodillada mientras colocaba su mano en su pecho y lo apretaba fuertemente

**-Porque? Porque te tuviste que ir Hermano? Ahora si estoy sola-** decía la chica entre lágrimas, en ese momento iba llegando un chico de cabello castaño como de su misma edad o tal vez un año mayor que ella, se inclinó al lado de la chica mientras la miraba preocupado

**-Por favor ya no llores más, odio verte así-**Decía el castaño tratando de que la chica dejara de llorar

-**Es fácil para ti decirlo! Tu Hermana si está Viva! Pero el mío no, el mío murió y ya no poder volver a verlo! En cambio tu puedes ver a la tuya todos los días!-**Decía la chica enojada y triste, el chico la miro serio para luego mirar su brazo, al notar lo que tenía la tomo

**-Qué es esto?-** pregunto serio el chico al ver unas marcas de cortadas en el brazo y la muñeca de su amiga, ella solo bajo la mirada, El la abrazo fuertemente mientras ella permanecía callada

**-Por favor no hagas eso, sé que la muerte de tu hermano ha sido dolorosa para ti pero… crees que a él le gustaría que tú te hicieras daño a ti misma?-** la chica abrió los ojos, tal vez él tenía razón- **Sé que te sientes sola pero no es así, me tienes a mí y mientras yo esté aquí juro que nada te pasara Porque yo Te Amo-** dijo el chico sonriéndole mientras le secaba las lágrimas, ella lo miro y le devolvió la misma sonrisa

**-Toma quiero que tengas esto-** dijo el chico sacando un Brazalete con un dije de una Rosa de cristal el cual era parecido al dije del collar de la chica-** Esto es para que recuerdes que no estás sola, que yo siempre estaré a tu lado…. Porque en verdad eres muy especial para mí-** el castaño le coloco el brazalete, luego poso su mano en la mejilla sonrojada de la chica, se acercó colocando su frente junto a la de ella para luego darle un Beso en los labios

***Fin del Flash Black***

- se alejaron bruscamente uno del otro completamente sorprendidos

**-Oye Jack! Viste eso!?-** preguntaste sorprendida

-**Así es! Que era eso!?-** dijo el mientras se ponía de Pie y ayudaba a que te levantaras

**-No lo sé, Pero… Quienes era ellos?-** preguntaste refiriéndote a los chicos que vieron

-**Tampoco lo se….-** En ese momento iba llegando el pequeño Kuro, el cual venia corriendo

-**(t/n), Jack! Al fin Los encuentro-** dijo el felino pero obviamente tú eras la única que lo entendía, tomaste a Kuro y lo colocaste alrededor de tu cuello

**-Descansa un poco-** le dijiste con una sonrisa, luego miraste a Jack-** Jack.. que hacemos con lo que acabamos de ver?-** Dijiste mirándolo algo preocupada

**-Tal vez debamos decirle a North-** dijo el Albino

**-Creo que tienes razón-**

**-Por cierto (t/n) que paso con tus Alas cuando estábamos Volando?-** pregunto al recordar lo que había pasado

**-No lo sé de repente perdieron su brillo y no pude moverlas-** dijiste recordando el momento en que tus alas te "traicionaron", Jack miro tus alas y luego te miro a ti

-**Pero si tus alas están perfectas-** menciono el

**-Que mis Alas están….-** Miraste tus Alas y notaste que volvieron a tener ese brillo Violeta, eso te pareció Extraño

-**Sabes mejor me lo dices luego, mejor vallamos primero a ver a North-** Dijo Jack mientras te tomaba la mano y salían Volando

**Si, si, sé que me atrase mucho con el Cap pero fue porque PRIMERO: tuve un bloqueo creativo (que a los dos días supere) pero luego que empezó a escribir a los 20 minutos mi tía o mi hermano me empiezan a echar de la compu -_-U….. SEGUNDO: tuve un "problema" en los 15 de una amiga y desde ese día e estado con un "Colapso Nervioso" pero ya se me paso C: y TERCERO: estoy enferma, tengo Amigdalitis Crónica y estoy Grave :c al parecer no tiene cura así que tarde o temprano me tendrán que sacar las Amígdalas QAQ pero descuiden que seguiré subiendo capítulos, tal vez ya no tan seguido porque ahora ya no tengo la facilidad de llegar del colegio y meterme a la compu (Putas tareas -_-) **

**sheblunar: aquí tienes el cap que te a parecido?**

**Yinu25: *dándole viento con un abanico de papel* no te desmalles de nuevo xD espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como el anterior**

**Anonimeplz : Como acertaste con la respuesta puedes decirme cualquier idea que tengas para algún Cap y lo are :D**

**-Eso es todo por hoy mis amores les prometo que actualizare lo más rápido posible *Abrazos y Besos Psicológicos***

**PD: referente a la pregunta del capítulo pasado, sé que no tiene nada que ver con el fic ni nada solo lo hice porque una amiga me la dijo y me pareció interesante **


	9. Chapter 9 un Beso?

-Jack te tomo la mano y salieron volando para ir a ver a North, al parecer ya no te sorprendía el que Jack te tomara "repentinamente" la mano la verdad te gustaba eso te hacía sentir segura, sin que te dieras cuenta tu cabello se volvió nuevamente Rosado pero con unos cuantos mechones Rosa intenso y un Rojo suave

-***Maldición! Que le pasa a mi cabello!?*- **pensaste al ver como tu cabello tenia ahora 3 colores diferentes

-**Te pasa algo?-** te pregunto Jack, tu volteaste a verlo rápidamente

**-Na-nada porque lo dices?-** le respondiste algo ruborizada

**-Es que tu cabello está cambiando mucho-** dijo notando los extraños tonos de tu cabello

-**Descuida no es nada-** respondiste con una sonrisa nerviosa, el pequeño Kuro se sentó en tu hombro

-**Tal vez engañes al copo de nieve (t/n) pero no me engañas a mí, se la razón por la cual tu cabello esta así-** te dijo el felino, tu solo volteaste tu cara para que no viera lo roja que estabas-** Vamos admítelo! Te gusta el copo de nieve-** te decía Kuro algo alegre

-**Shh ya cállate no le digas así, y deja de decir tonterías!-** le dijiste en un susurro

-**Está bien, si no te gusta entonces no eh de importarte que haga que suelte tu mano-** dijo el pequeño para luego aruñar la mano de Jack

**-AUUHC!-** grito Jack en el momento en que Kuro lo aruño, luego este salto al hombro de Jack

-**Porque hiciste eso pequeño?-** le pregunto Jack mientras agitaba un poco la mano por el dolor, Kuro no le respondió y esta vez se acomodó en el cuello de Jack para quedarse dormido

-**Lamento eso Jack-** dijiste algo apenada por lo que había hecho Kuro

**-No importa, pero porque hizo eso?-** te pregunto el albino al no comprender el comportamiento de Kuro pero tú solo respondiste con un

**-No lo sé-** Jack no le dio más importancia al asunto así que siguió volando, luego te miro con una sonrisa juguetona-** Oye (t/n) que tal si hacemos una carrera?-** te pregunto animadamente

**-Está Bien será divertido-** dijiste sonriéndole-** pero qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? Eso lo haría más interesante-** dijiste con una sonrisa picara

-**Está bien-** dijo Jack

**-Muy Bien, que quieres apostar?-** le preguntaste cruzándote de brazos, Jack pensó por un momento hasta que se le ocurrió algo

-**Un Beso-** dijo finalmente con una sonrisa seductora

-**Un Beso?-** preguntaste algo sorprendida y sonrojada

-**Así es, El perdedor le tendrá que dar un Beso al ganador… Aceptas?-** pregunto Jack extendiendo su mano, lo pensaste por un momento..

-** Acepto!- **dijiste estrechando tu mano con la suya

-**Muy Bien! Sera mejor que vallas preparando eso labios porque vas a perder!-** dijo Jack juguetonamente mientras empezaba a tomar la delantera, te quedaste en shock por un momento pero luego reaccionaste

**-Eso no es justo!-** gritaste mientras empezabas a volar detrás de el

Volabas lo más rápido que podías pero aun no alcazabas a Jack eso te estaba frustrando

**-Ahg! Tonto Jack, no voy a perder contra ti!-** dijiste decidida, sacaste tus Alas y comenzaste a volar más rápido, Jack se percató de que ya lo estabas alcanzando así que empezó a volar lo más rápido que podía, no estaba dispuesto a perder

-**Sera mejor que te rindas y aceptes tu derrota-** dijo Jack acelerando el paso

-**Eso nunca!-** dijiste decidida, luego se te ocurrió un plan para distraer a Jack y tomar la delantera, hiciste que tu cabello se volviera de un verde apagado y tus ojos azules

-**Jack! Ayúdame!-** gritaste y trataste de sonar lo más real posible, Jack se detuvo y volteo

-**(t/n)? Que te pasa!?-** te pregunto el albino preocupado

-**No lo sé! Algo me está pasando, por favor ayúdame!-** empezaste a descender lentamente para que Jack creyera que estabas a punto de caer, el té miro y voló rápidamente hacia dónde estabas para luego tomarte entre sus brazos

-**(t/n) Estas bien!?-** te preguntaba preocupado, abriste los ojos lentamente para luego comenzar a reír

-**Valla sí que eres tonto!- **dijiste mientras salías volando lo más rápido que te daban las alas

**-Oye! Eso es trampa!-** dijo Jack disgustado mientras volaba detrás de ti

-**Nunca pusimos reglas!-** le dijiste con una sonrisa pícara, Jack se molesto

-**Con que así lo quieres…-** dijo el Albino haciendo una bola de nieve- **Entonces ten esto!-** Jack te lanzo la bola de nieve la cual impacto directo en tus Alas, te detuviste al sentir el gran frio en ellas

-**Que!?-** miraste tus alas y estas estaban congeladas levemente y rápidamente comenzaste a quitarles la nieve, Jack paso volando velozmente justo enfrente de ti

-**Oye! Eso no es justo!-** le gritaste mientras comenzabas a volar nuevamente

-**No hay reglas recuerdas?-** dijo Jack con una sonrisa, frunciste el señor mientras volabas más rápido, por ningún motivo ibas a dejar que él te derrotara, de pronto comenzaste a sentirte mareada y tu vista se volvió borrosa así que comenzaste a volar más lento, sentías que algo no estaba bien, te faltaba el aire y no tenías suficiente energía, el brillo violeta de tus alas comenzó a desaparecer nuevamente

-**Jack!-** llamaste al albino para que te ayudara-** Algo no está bien, necesito que me ayudes!**

-**Si como no, no pienso caer de nuevo en tu truco!-**dijo Jack

**-Esta vez es enserio! No me siento bien, por favor!-** decías tratando de convencerlo ya que en verdad te sentías mal, de pronto tus alas desaparecieron, eso te preocupo mucho ya que tu no las guardaste, ahora sin tus alas te costaba demasiado volar, luego notaste que los colores de tu fleco estaban desapareciendo

-**Jack es enserio! Algo me está pasando!-** le gritaste al espíritu del invierno con el poco aliento que tenías, Jack volteo a verte, a pesar de que estaba lejos de ti pudo ver dónde estabas

-**Jack…..-** susurraste, los colores de tu fleco desaparecieron completamente, te desmayaste y comenzaste a caer

**-(t/n)! NO!- **grito el Albino mientras comenzaba a volar rápidamente hacia ti

Jack te atrapo entre sus brazos mientras comenzaba a descender a tierra, te acostó delicadamente en el suelo mientras el pequeño Kuro maullaba tratando de que despertaras, Jack te miro y se sorprendió, tu piel ya no estaba tan blanca como antes, tu cabello ya no estaba tan largo, tu fleco no tenía ningún color y pudo notar unas pequeñas y muy finas cicatrices en tus brazos, como si te hubieras cortado hace mucho, luego noto que alrededor de tu cuello apareció una marca negra la cual se expandió hasta tu hombro y desapareció

-**¿Qué es eso?-** se preguntó Jack al ver esa extraña marca

-Eris la cual estaba escondida entre los árboles, en el momento en que te vio así sonrió mientras sacaba una manzana Dorara

-**Eso es…ve quitándole sus poderes poco a poco-** decía mientras veía la manzana la cual tenía una energía alrededor-** Solo debemos tener un poco de paciencia para lograr nuestro objetivo- **Eris acaricio la manzana para luego desaparecer entre sombras

-comenzaste a despertar mientras los colores de tu fleco volvían, tu cabello volvía a ser tan largo como siempre, tu piel volvió a ser Blanca y esas pequeñas cicatrices en tus brazos desaparecieron, te incorporaste lentamente mientras ponías la mano en tu frente

-**Kuro.. Jack? Que acaba de pasar?-** preguntaste con la vos algo ronca, el pequeño Kuro se lanzó a tus brazos mientras te lamia la mejilla y Jack se arrodillaba enfrente de ti

-**Me perdí de algo?-** preguntaste confundida mientras tomabas a Kuro y acariciabas su cabeza

-**No recuerdas lo que paso?-** te pregunto Jack con una mirada algo preocupada mientras colocaba su mano en tu mejilla

-**Recuerdo que estábamos volando, me comencé a marear y mis alas desaparecieron, luego recuerdo que te llame pero después de eso… no recuerdo nada-** dijiste mientras bajabas un poco la mirada

-**(t/n)…. Luego de eso te desmayaste… y parecía como si….-** decía el Albino algo preocupado

**-Como si qué?- **preguntaste al ver la cara de Jack

-**Como si estuvieras perdiendo tus poderes-** dijo finalmente Jack

-**Qué?-** preguntaste confundida

**-Tu fleco.. ya no tenía esos colores, tu piel ya no era de el mismo color y tenías unas cicatrices en los brazos, pero lo más extraño fue que en tu cuello apareció una marca negra que se extendió hasta tu hombro…. Y luego desapareció-** Jack te miraba realmente preocupado, no sabía porque te pusiste así de repente, tocaste tu cuello y lo miraste pero no viste nada

-**Estas seguro de lo que dices Jack?-** preguntaste ya que no le creías del todo

-**Claro que estoy seguro!-** dijo serio

-**Tal vez debamos de hablar con North de eso también-** dijiste mirando al Albino

-**Tienes razón… pero yo te llevare, no quiero que vueles, podría pasarte eso de nuevo y no quiero que te pase nada malo-** te dijo Jack tiernamente mientras colocaba su frente junto a la tuya luego te dio un tierno beso cerca de los labios lo que hizo que tu cabello se tiñera de rosa, duraron un momento así hasta que Jack se separó de ti

**-Mejor vallamos de una vez, mientras más rápido salgamos más rápido llegaremos-** dijo el mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a que tú también te levantaras

**-Tienes Razón, mejor nos vamos-** Dijiste algo avergonzada mientras Jack tomaba tu mano nuevamente, cuando Jack te iba a cargar para salir volando apareció un portal cerca de ustedes y de él salieron dos Yetis de los cuales uno tenía un saco rojo, tomaron a Jack de su capucha metiéndolo a la fuerza dentro del saco

**-Que les pasa! Sáquenme de aquí!-** decía el Albino tratando de salir del saco, el otro Yeti te jalo del brazo mientras tomaba a Kuro y lo metía junto contigo al saco

**-Sera mejor que me saque!-** le exigías a los yetis pero estos no hicieron Caso, ambos Yetis entraron nuevamente al portal para luego parecer en el taller de North todos los guardianes estaban hay esperándolos, uno de los Yetis tomo el saco y lo sacudió haciendo que Jack y tu cayeran de el, ambos estaban algo mareados pero luego se percataron de las miradas sorprendidas de todos y con una mirada asesina por parte de Bunny, en ese momento se percataron en como estaban, Jack encima de ti con una mano a un lado de tu cabeza y la otra mano en tu…

Jack se puso rojo como tomate al igual que tú al ver donde estaba su mano, te levantaste rápidamente para luego darle una sonora cachetada a Jack

**-Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el Cap, quería hacerlo más largo pero estoy cansada y tengo que dibujar un mural así que no tengo tiempo de seguir escribiendo, si el sueño no me estuviera comiendo viva escribiría el siguiente pero ya será para mañana :I**

**sheblunar : aquí está el siguiente cap espero que te allá gustado :)**

**Anlovi : Me Alegra que te guste mi Fic :D y sip la Protagonista es Hermana de Pitch :O **

danitoquero : Jejeje si la " Escena romántica" e.e créeme que cuando conozca a Bunnymund (cosa que hare algún día, también conoceré a Jack) le daré un beso (en la mejilla) porque mi Amor es de Jack w XD Jamón, Pan, Pudin y Rock (?) lml


	10. CAPITULO ESPECIAL Besos Traviesos

**-Hola mis Bellas! Hoy les traigo un capítulo especial, ya que mañana será san Valentín o como decimos en mi país "día del amor y la amistad" se me ocurrió esto :D espero les guste**

-Estabas animadamente volando con Jack por el Bosque, ambos se estaban divirtiendo mucho todo lo que hacían era reír y reír, ese día Kuro se quedó con Bunny ya tenía tiempo sin jugar con el orejón sí que lo dejaste

-Volabas rápido fuera del alcance de Jack ya que él te estaba persiguiendo, te adentraste a la parte más verde del bosque, tenía demasiados arboles así que empezaste a volar en zigzag esquivando los arboles

- **Ha! No importa a donde vallas te voy a atrapar-** dijo Jack de una manera divertida lo que hiso que rieras un poco

-**Ya lo veremos-** dijiste sonriendo mientras te adentrabas entre los grandes arboles

-**Puedes volar pero no esconderte-** dijo el Albino mientras también se adentraba al bosque

-**Vamos Cariño, si me quieres ven por mí-** dijiste de una manera retadora lo que hiso que Jack colocara una sonrisa picara

-**Qué tal si hacemos una pequeña apuesta?-** dijo Jack mientras esquivaba los arboles

-**Qué clase de apuesta?-** Preguntaste interesada

- **El perdedor deberá hacer todo lo que el ganador le diga por un día entero-** Jack tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía que ya testaba alcanzando

-**Eso suena interesante, aceptare tu apuesta Frost-** dijiste mientras volabas más rápido ya que Jack te estaba alcanzando

**-Perfecto-** te dijo el Albino mientras se acercaba más a ti, estabas tan pendiente de no estrellarte con los árboles que no te percataste de que Jack estaba a tu lado con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y con una sonrisa victoriosa, cuando lo viste diste un pequeño grito ya que te asustaste un poco

**-Creo que te verás Bien con un vestido de mucama-** dijo Jack aun a tu lado

-**Solo en tus sueños-** le dijiste mientras salías volando hacia arriba para salir de ahí, cuando estabas por encima de todos esos árboles te detuviste un momento mientras mirabas a todos lados para ver si Jack estaba por ahí, suspiraste aliviada al no verlo pero el voló rápidamente mientras detrás de ti, te tomo de la cintura mientras colocaba su mentón en tu hombro tu quedaste paralizada

-**Te atrape-** te susurro Jack en el oído, tu cabello se volvió rosa al igual que tus mejillas, Jack te soltó y tú te cruzaste de brazos poniendo una cara de puchero

-**Eso no es gusto!-** le dijiste pero el solo rio

-**A ver… deberás hacer todo lo que te diga, con que empiezo?-** dijo Jack con una sonrisa algo malvada tu solo le diste la espalda

-**Quiero un Beso-** dijo Jack tranquilamente

-**Un que!-** dijiste mientras te volteabas rápidamente a mirarlo y en tu cabello rosa aparecían unos mechones fucsia

- **Un beso-** te dijo tranquilo pero con una sonrisa-** Debes hacer todo lo que yo te diga.. Recuerdas?-**

**-Pero… es que…yo no… tú no puedes….Ahgg!-** estabas algo nerviosa y no terminabas ninguna oración-** Está bien-** dijiste rindiéndote mientras dabas un gran suspiro

**-Perfecto-** dijo el Albino sonriendo, se acercó a ti mientras te tomaba de la cintura, acerco su rostro al tuyo pero tú lo volteaste ya que estabas algo avergonzada, Jack rio un poco

-**Tienes que hacer lo que te diga recuerdas?-** te dijo en un susurro y con una vos seductora, tu volteaste y notaste que sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los tuyos, colocaste tus manos en sus hombros el cerro los ojos y tú también, él se acercó para besarte pero para su sorpresa le diste el beso en la frente, Jack abrió los ojos sorprendidos para luego soltarte

**-Hey!-** se quejó Jack al no tener el beso que quería, tu reíste

-**Tu dijiste un Beso, pero nunca dijiste en donde lo querías-** le dijiste burlonamente Jack solo frunció el seño

-**Oye Jack, tengo tiempo que no veo a Jaime y a sus amigos, podemos ir un momento por favor-** dijiste tiernamente como una niña pequeña, Jack te miro y sonrió mientras apretaba una de tus mejillas

-**Quien le dice que no a una carita así?-** dijo burlonamente, tu quitaste su mano

-**No soy una niña pequeña!-** te quejaste

-**Tal vez no, pero pareces una-** dijo Jack sonriendo tu solo frunciste el seño

-**Solo Vámonos-** dijiste mientras volabas en dirección a Burgess

Llegaron a Burgess y fueron a la escuela de Jamie ya que era febrero así que el tenia clases, lo esperaron en la entrada de su colegio hasta que el salió y los vio

-**Jack! (t/n)!-** dijo Jaime emocionado mientras corría a abrazarlos-** Que hacen aquí? Falta mucho para el invierno todavía-** dijo el pequeño

-**Solo vinimos a visitarte, tiene algo de malo?-** dijo el Albino sonriendo

-**Claro que no! Pueden venir todos los días si quieran-** dijo Jamie sonriendo, comenzaron a caminar a casa de Jamie, hablaban y reían por todo el camino

-**Oye Jamie que es eso?- **le preguntaste al castaño al ves que tenía algo en forma de corazón en su mano

-**Que esto?-** dijo el pequeño mientras veía el corazón-** es que hoy es día de san Valentín y la maestra nos pidió hacer algo referente a eso-** explico Jamie

-**Que es San Valentín? –** preguntaste curiosa

-**No sabes qué es?-** te pregunto Jamie sorprendido- **y tu Jack, tampoco lo sabes?-** él puso una sonrisa nerviosa demostrando que al igual que tu no lo sabía, Jamie dio un suspiro

-**El San Valentín es un día donde las parejas se dan regalos y esas cosas-** empezó a explicar Jamie-** todos dicen que es un día especial donde las personas expresan su amor y todo eso o al menos eso es lo que me dicen-** dijo el pequeño algo inocente

-**Eso quiere decir que solo los enamorados dan regalos y eso?-** preguntaste

-**Bueno dicen que los amigos también lo hacen-** Dijo el pequeño respondiendo tu pregunta

-**Ya veo-** dijiste entendiendo lo que el pequeño acababa de decirte-** debe ser lindo que alguien que te quiera te dé un regalo especial-** dijiste sonriendo, Jack al escucharte se quedó pensando hasta que se le ocurrió algo

-**Oigan les importa si los dejo por un par de horas? Debo hacer algo-** dijo Jack

-**No hay problema-** le dijiste-** pero que aras?-** dijiste curiosa

-**Es una sorpresa-** dijo Sonriendo-** que dices Jamie, no te importa quedarte con (t/n) un par de horas?-** le pregunto el Albino

-**Claro que no-** dijo el castaño sonriendo-** Ven (t/n) podrás conocer mi habitación, podremos jugar con mis juguetes y conocerás a mi hermanita Sophie-** decía Jamie emocionado mientras te tomaba de la mano, Jack rio un poco

-**Bueno entonces me voy-** dijo el Albino para salir volando

Jack estaba volando al polo norte mientras sonreía

-***Esto será un regalo especial*-** pensó el albino mientras entraba al taller de North

-**Jack! Que alegría verte-** dijo North sonriendo ampliamente-** Que te trae por aquí?**

**-Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor North-** dijo Jack sonriéndole

-**Claro! Que necesitas?-** dijo North, Jack le susurro algo y North puso una cara algo sorprendida para luego sonreír

-**De acuerdo lo hare-** dijo North

-**Genial!-** Dijo Jack alegre-** iré a planear lo demás para tener todo listo-** dicho esto salio volando por la ventana, North se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa

-**Valla.. Ese chico sí que es especial-** dijo North

En la madriguera de Bunny, Jack se estaba escabullendo para tomar unas flores "especiales" que Bunnymund tenía, mientras trataba de tomarlas noto que Bunny estaba jugando con Kuro, Jack comenzó a reír pero se tapó con la mano para que no lo escuchara

**-Valla ese conejo es más infantil que (t/n)-** dijo Jack mientras tomabas la flores y salía de hay

Jack tenía todo listo para su sorpresa así que fue a buscarte cuando llego a Casa de Jamie vio por la ventana de su Habitación que estabas jugando con Sophie, Jamie y Daniela, ninguno noto la presencia de Jack en la ventana excepto Daniela, Jack le hiso señas para que no dijera nada y fuera hacia allá, la pequeña obedeció y sigilosamente fue hacia la ventana

- **Hola Jack-** Saludo la pequeña sonriente

-**Hola Dani, oye me puedes hacer un favor?-** pregunto el Albino

**-Claro-** le dijo Daniela con una hermosa sonrisa, Jack le susurro algo en el oído y la niña sonrió mucho más

**-Por supuesto! Yo me encargo-** dijo la niña

-**Gracias-** dijo Jack mientras salía volando, Daniela se acercó a ti

- **(t/n) Puedes venir a jugar en mi casa por fiiis-** te decía la niña con cara de perrito

-**Claro-** le dijiste sonriendo-** Jamie no te importa si me voy?**- le preguntaste

-**Claro que no, puedes venir mañana si quieres también-** dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

**-Está Bien-** le dijiste

-Estabas en la Habitación de Daniela y la verdad tu esperabas ver una habitación rosada lleno de peluches y muñecas pero no era así, tenía unos pocos peluches y solo dos muñecas las cuales se les notaba que le cortaron el cabello así que ahora tenían un peinado "Punck" pensaste las paredes tenían varios afiches y eran de color Lila con Rosa claro

-**Oye (t/n) Ven! Are que te veas linda-** dijo mientras te sentaba en su cama y comenzaba a peinarte

**-Gracias pero.. Para que es todo esto?-** le preguntaste extrañada

**-Hemm para… Para…-** la pequeña se puso algo nerviosa-** Es una sorpresa-** te dijo sonriendo para seguir peinándote tu diste un gran suspiro

-**Eso mismo dijo Jack, al parecer nadie me quiere decir las cosas…**

Ya había pasado una hora y la pequeña Daniela había terminado de arreglarte, te hizo una linda trenza de lado la cual te llegaba un poco más arriba del tobillo, te maquillo sutilmente solo te puso algo de rubor y brillo labial incluso hizo que te pusieras otro vestido era con Estrapless la falda era un poco esponjosa y era completamente Blanco pero tenía una cinta Fucsia en la cintura y tus pies estaban descalzos como siempre, te miraste al Espejo sorprendida

-**Valla… me veo….**

**-Te ves hermosa-** dijo Daniela

-**Dani… Enserio te agradezco esto pero.. Porque lo haces?-** preguntaste al no entender el porqué de todo eso

-**Está Bien, pero no digas que fui yo la que te lo dije-** Dijo la Pequeña inocente, tu solo alzaste una ceja-** Jack te tiene una sorpresa hoy en el bosque y me dijo que me encargara de que te vieras bonita-** la pequeña tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras sus ojos tenían un hermoso brillo

-**Jack?-** dijiste algo ruborizada mientras tu cabello se teñía de rosa, la niña miro asombrada tu cabello

-**Wao, tu trenza es rosada, como lo haces?**- te pregunto la niña con asombro

-**No lo sé-** respondiste con una pequeña risa-** Simplemente lo hago**

**-Es Hermoso-** dijo Dani mientras tocaba delicadamente tu trenza

-**Gracias-** le respondiste con una tierna sonrisa

-**Es mejor que te vallas, Jack debe estar esperándote-** dijo la niña tiernamente

-**Pero no sé dónde es-** le dijiste algo preocupada

**-Búscalo en el lago congelado en el Bosque-** Daniela abrió la ventana para que salieras volando por hay

-**Gracias Dani-** le diste un beso en la frente y saliste volando, Daniela se asomó por la ventana y grito

**-Luego me cuentas lo que paso!-** tú al escucharla reíste

Estabas en el Bosque, cuando estabas cerca del lago decidiste dejar de volar y caminar hasta el, cuando llegaste te sorprendiste al ver lo que estaba ahí, en el centro del lago había una mesa hecha perfectamente de hielo, era tan perfecta que parecía de cristal, sobre ella habían dos Copas con Helado y una pequeña cuchara alado de cada una, en el centro de la mesa había un pequeño florero con unas Hermosas Rosas rojas, azules, violetas y blancas, también había una pequeña vela blanca, mirabas todo sorprendida Luego viste a Jack el cual te sonreía, te acercaste a él con una hermosa sonrisa

-**Jack… Esto es hermoso-** le dijiste mientras le dabas un abrazo el cual Jack correspondió-**Por qué lo hiciste?**

**-Bueno.. Dijiste que era lindo que alguien le diera un regalo especial a una persona que quisiera así que…. Aquí tienes tu regalo-** lo miraste asombrada no creíste que en verdad tomara en cuenta eso, Jack fue caballeroso y movió tu silla para que te sentaras luego él se sentó enfrente de ti, luego de comer el helado se quedaron hablando y riendo, la estabas pasando muy bien con Jack, él se levantó y se colocó a tu lado ofreciéndote la mano tú la tomaste y te levantaste, Jack coloco su mano libre en tu cintura mientras tu colocabas la tuya en su hombro y comenzaban a bailar, tal vez no lo hacían perfectamente pero aun así lo hacían bien, Jack comenzó a elevarse y en poco tiempo estaban bailando en el aire, era una escena muy hermosa, Jack bailando contigo, los mechones que quedaban sueltos de tu trenza danzaban al compás del viento, la luz de la luna, la hermosa nieve… todo era perfecto, Jack se detuvo y te miro fijamente mientras tú le sonreías

-**Sabes aun debes hacer lo que yo te diga-** dijo el Albino de una forma algo inocente mientras sonreía, tu reíste un poco

-**Está bien, que quieres que haga?-** preguntaste

-**Quiero un Beso-** dijo

-**De nuevo?-** preguntaste sonriéndole tiernamente

-**Si-** Jack coloco una mano en tu cintura y la otra en tu mejilla atrayendo tu rostro hacia el del- **Feliz día de San Valentín-** dijo Jack para unir sus labios con los tuyos, no pusiste resistencia y correspondiste al beso mientras tu cabello se volvía rosa, Jack se separó lentamente de tus labios y junto su frente con la tuya

**-Te quiero Amiga-** te susurro Jack

-**También te quiero Amigo-** dijiste para que luego Jack te volviera a dar un Beso

Sin duda alguna esa sería una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidaría…

-:::::::-

**Que les a parecido? Me esforcé mucho haciéndolo, me eh tardado un poco en actualizar porque estos días he estado muy estresada sin mencionar molesta o como decimos aquí "Arrecha" pero aun así eso no me impedirá escribir les prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible**

**Que pasen un lindo día/tarde/noche**

ATT:** BloddyAlice**


	11. Una dura Realidad

-Te levantaste rápidamente para luego darle una sonora cachetada a Jack, el coloco su mano en su mejilla mientras fruncía el ceño

**-Oye que te pasa!?-**Te reclamo Jack

-**Que es lo que te pasa a ti!-** dijiste molesta, Jack te iba a responder cuando Bunny te jalo del Brazo

-**Que pasa!?-** Le dijiste algo irritada al conejo

-**Como que que me pasa! Esperas que me quede tranquilo después de ver lo que Frost hiso!?-** Te dijo Bunny evidentemente molesto pero en un susurro

-**Pero..-** Trataste de excusarte pero Bunny no dejo que terminaras de hablar

-**Pero nada Niña! No puedes dejar que Frost te haga eso!-** dijo tu amigo con un tono sobreprotector

**-Tienes Razón pero….**- Nuevamente Bunny no dejo que terminaras de decir lo que querías

**-Vez! Tengo razón! Ahora ve allá y dile lo que se merece ese refrigerador con patas!-** dijo Bunny cruzándose de brazos

-**Tienes razón!-** dijiste decidida

-**Pues ve! Es todo tuyo!-** dijo Bunny serio, tu suspiraste

-**Escucha Jack!-** Te dirigiste hacia el pero Bunny te hecho a un lado

-**Yo me encargo!-** te dijo Bunnymund con un tono muy sobreprotector-** Escucha Frost! No sé qué pensaste en ese momento, pero más te vale no intentar nada con (t/n).!**

**-Oye! No fue mi culpa! Si esos tontos Yetis no nos hubieran traído en contra de nuestra voluntad nada hubiera pasado!-** dijo el Albino señalando a los Yetis

-**Haa no es tu culpa? Y de quien era la mano!?-** dijo Bunny molesto

- **Mía pero….-** Jack se encontraba ruborizado por todo eso

**-Vez! No tienes excusa Frost!-** Le dijo Bunnymund mientras miraba a Jack amenazadoramente

-**Pueden callarse de una vez!-** dijiste molesta de escucharlos discutir

-**Tú no te metas (t/n)!-** dijeron Jack y Bunny al Unísono, cosa que te molesto lo q hizo que tu cabello se volviera Rojo, empezaste a discutir con ellos mientras que los otros guardianes los miraban sin entender nada

**-Chicos ya cálmense-** dijo North tratando de calmarlos un poco, Jack y tu miraron molestos a North

-**PERO SI TODO ESTO FUE CULPA TUYA!-** dijiste al unísono con Jack

-**Miaa?-** dijo North haciéndose el inocente

-**Oigan ya no discutan más!-** Dijo Tooth- **North recuerda para que los trajimos**

**- Hoo es cierto-** dijo North

-**Bueno… para que fue?-** preguntaste curiosa, North dio un Gran suspiro para luego mirarlos a todos-** Eris… ella vino al Polo Hoy-** todos se sorprendieron menos tú ya que no sabías quien era esa tal Eris-** Pero eso no es todo…. Vino Con Pitch…-** todos quedaron más sorprendidos que antes, tú al escuchar el Nombre de Pitch abriste enormemente los ojos

-**Y qué fue lo que paso?-** pregunto Jack, North suspiro con algo de tristeza, comenzó a caminar hacia el taller donde los Yetis hacían los juguetes, cuando abrió la gran puerta dejo ver un enorme desastre, todo absolutamente todo estaba destruido, no quedaba nada solo escombros

-**Ellos destruyeron todo, y no pude hacer nada…-** dijo North con mucha tristeza en su Voz, tu miraste todo sorprendida, no podías creer que Pitch hubiera hecho eso, Tooth coloco su mano en el Hombro de North

-**North dinos… que más paso?-** dijo el Hada, North volvió a dar un Pesado suspiro

***Flash Black***

**-**North estaba sentado en su despacho mientras comía alegremente unas galletas

-**Es bueno tener un poco de descanso a veces-** dijo el barbón mientras se arre costaba al espaldar de su silla, en ese momento entra un Yeti completamente alterado diciendo cosas que ni North podía entender

-**Espera un momento! Tranquilízate y habla claramente-** dijo North acercándose a él, el Yeti se calmó un poco para luego decir algo que solo North puede entender, North abrió enormemente los Ojos al escuchar lo que le dijo el Yeti, tomo sus espadas y fue directamente al taller de los juguetes, al llegar hay encontró a Pitch, unos caballos de arena negra estaban destruyendo todo algunos Yetis intentaban detenerlo pero él los sujetaba con látigos de arena negra, a su lado estaba Eris, la cual con un sable estaba destruyendo todo a su paso, North corrió rápidamente hacia ella para atacarla con sus espadas pero Pitch se colocó delante de Eris bloqueando el Ataque de North con una gran espada hecha de Arena

-**Pitch será mejor que detengas esto o si no!**

**-O si no que?-** dijo Pitch con una sonrisa mientras un látigo de arena negra tomo a North por detrás y lo aventó hacia la Pared, North se apoyó en una de sus espadas para poder levantarse, en ese momento la arena de Pitch lo volvió a aventar contra la pared mientras lo sujetaba de brazos y piernas

Pitch con ayuda de su arena se elevó hasta quedar frente a North

-**Escúchame North y escúchame bien!-** dijo Pitch con un tono de maldad en cada palabra**- Esto es solo una pequeña advertencia para ti y los guardianes, aléjense de mi hermana.!**

**-Tu Hermana? De que estas hablando!?-** dijo North sin entender pero con una mirada de furia en su rostro, Pitch libero a North de la arena y este cayó al suelo, se apoyó en su espada mientras a duras penas se levantaba, Pitch camino hasta donde estaba Eris, la cual estaba atacando a los Yetis, North con la poca energía que le quedaba corrió hacia Pitch para atacarlo, en ese momento Eris saco su Manzana dorada la cual empezó a emanar una energía multicolor pero eran colores oscuros, la Manzana se volvió Roja y una llamarada ataco a North, este se agacho cubriéndose del fuego

-**Sera mejor que no intentes nada-** dijo Eris mientras guardaba su manzana

-**Ya estas Advertido North-** dijo Pitch-** dile a los guardianes y sobre todo a Frost…. Que se aleje de mi Hermana….-** Pitch le dio la espalda a North, todos los caballos corrieron hacia donde estaban Pitch y Eris y estos desaparecieron entre la Arena

***Fin del Flash Black***

**-**Todos miraron con asombro a North, tú estabas con la mirada baja mientras apretabas tus puños

-**Pero a que se refiere con su Hermana?-** dijo Jack confundido

-**Es cierto, nunca supimos que Pitch Black tenía una hermana-** dijo Bunnymund

-**Sea quien sea debe ser una amenaza también!-** dijo Jack serio

-**Es cierto-** dijo Bunny apoyando a Jack- **Necesitamos saber quién es y detener a Pitch!-** todos asintieron, Jack noto como te encontrabas y se preocupó un poco

-**(t/n) que tienes?-** Dijo el Albino mientras se acercaba a ti

-**Miente…**-susurraste

-**Qué?-** pregunto Jack al no escucharte bien

-**EL MIENTE!-** dijiste enojada mientras alzabas la mirada-** El Jamás…. Pitch jamás aria algo como eso!-** todos te miraron asombrados al escuchar tus palabras

-**A que te refieres con eso?-** dijo Jack algo molesto

**-Es imposible que el allá hecho algo como eso! Nunca lo aria, él no es así!-** dijiste con rabia

-**(t/n) tu…. Conoces a Pitch?-** te pregunto Tooth con un tono de preocupación

-**Claro que lo cosco! Y sé que jamás aria algo como eso!-** dijiste amargamente, Jack te tomo de los hombros bruscamente

-**De donde lo conoces!? Como es que nunca me lo dijiste!?-** decía Jack enojado, tú lo empujaste bruscamente para que se quitara

-**Lo conocí el mismo día que te conocí a ti!-** seguías diciendo con la misma ira de antes-** y sé que no es una mala persona! El arreglo mis alas, me hiso compañía en los momento en los que estaba sola-** comenzaste a bajar un poco tu tono de vos-** el… me contaba historias… El… era amable conmigo…y sé que sería incapaz de hacer algo tan horrible..-** Bajaste nuevamente tu mirada mientras tu cabello se tornaba turquesa, Bunny se acercó a ti

-**(t/n) Porque nunca nos lo dijiste?-** pregunto Bunny con una mirada seria pero preocupada

-**Lo lamento.. No pienso seguir hablando de esto…-** Dijiste con una vos baja pero aun así todos te escucharon, saliste de ahí mientras te dirigías a la ventana

-**(t/n) Espera!-** Jack intento detenerte pero no le hiciste caso y saliste volando por la ventana, el pequeño Kuro salto al marco de la ventana mientras comenzaba a maullar pero su maullido sonaba triste, Jack tomo a Kuro entre sus brazos y este tenía una mirada triste

-**No estés triste pequeño, iré a buscar a (t/n)-** dijo Jack tratando de animar al pequeño felino

-Estabas volando sin rumbo alguno, aun estabas tratando de procesar lo que North había dicho, pero aun así eras incapaz de creerle pero… y si fuera cierto?... agitaste tu cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamiento, cuando te diste cuenta estabas cerca de Burgess, decidiste ir a ver a Daniela.. Tal vez el estar un rato con ella te ayudaría

-Llegaste a casa de Dani y te asomaste por la ventana y notaste que la pequeña estaba durmiendo, sonreíste al verla, se veía muy tierna, te dispusiste a irte pero viste una sombra que apareció alado de la cama de La pequeña Dani, te quedaste observando y pudiste notar que esa sombra era Pitch, tus Ojos se abrieron con asombro al verlo

-**Miren a esta pequeña niña, se ve tan tierna durmiendo…. Qué tal si cambiamos esa expresión a una de miedo….-** dijo Pitch con un tono de maldad, en ese momento Daniela comenzó a hacer unas muecas de susto mientras comenzaba a moverse de un lado al otro

-**Valla haciendo de las tuyas de nuevo?-** dijo Eris la cual apareció alado de Pitch, el la miro molesto

-**Te eh dicho que no me molestes cuando hago mi trabajo Eris-** dijo Pitch con cierto todo de rabia

-**Discúlpeme "Su alteza"-** dijo Eris con un tono de sarcasmo mientras hacia una reverencia –** y dime, que aremos con la pequeña Element?-** pregunto Eris

-**Pronto iremos a verla, debemos convencerla de que se una a nosotros**- decía Pitch serio

-**Enserio piensas que cuando ella se entere de que la quieres para que destruya a los guardianes te ayudara?-** dijo Eris con un tono irónico-** Sobre todo a su Querido Jack?-** dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, Pitch le lanzo una mirada asesina

-**Yo veré la manera de convencerla-** dijo Pitch muy seguro, en ese momento la manzana de Eris comenzó a brillar pero muy poco

-**Qué es eso?-** pregunto Pitch

-**Nada-** respondió Eris seria, se alejó un poco de Pitch y saco su manzana la cual tenía una energía a su alrededor, te sorprendiste al ver eso pero luego tu vista se volvió borrosa mientras los colores de tu fleco volvían a desaparecer, te desmayaste impactándote con el duro suelo, Pitch y Eris se percataron del ruido pero no le prestaron atención

-**Vamos es hora de irnos-** Dijo Pitch, para luego desaparecer junto a Eris

-Te despertaste mientras te incorporabas lentamente, intentaste levantarte pero caíste de nuevo, notaste que tu pierna derecha estaba lastimada al igual que tu brazo izquierdo, soportando el dolor te levantaste y volaste rápidamente a la habitación de Dani para ver si estaba bien

Viste como la pequeña tenía una cara de miedo mientras se movía de un lado a otro en su cama

-**Dani, Dani! Despierta-** movías su hombro tratando de despertarla, la pequeña se despertó sobresaltada y con una mirada aterrada tú diste un suspiro aliviada

-**Me alegra que estés bien- **dijiste con una sonrisa para luego poner una mueca de dolor y caerte de nuevo

**-(t/n) que te paso!?-** pregunto la pequeña asustada, luego vio tu pierna y tu brazo-** Como te lastimaste?**

**-No te preocupes Dani, solo me caí cuando volaba-** dijiste tratando de ocultar tu dolor, la pequeña se levantó de la cama y busco en su mesita de noche unas vendad

-**Ven te ayudare a que sanen-** dijo Dani mientras colocaba una venda en tu brazo izquierdo y tu pierna derecha, tu solo la mirabas-** Mis papas son doctores y ellos me enseñaron que cuando una persona esta lastimada tienes que ayudarla-** te dijo la pequeña con una tierna sonrisa

-**Gracias-** le dijiste devolviéndole la sonrisa-** será mejor que me valla, debo hablar con Jack**- dijiste con una mirada triste al recordar lo que viste acerca de Pitch, la pequeña puso una cara triste

-**Ya te tienes que ir?-** dijo la niña

-**Lo siento pequeña, pero volveré pronto-** le diste un beso en la frente caminaste a la ventana pero estabas cojeando, saliste volando mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían por tus ojos

-**En ese momento yo…. Yo tuve que haberte creído…Jack-** decías mientras recordabas lo que paso en el taller de North,

Te sentías cansada, te faltaba energía así que no te encontrabas muy bien para seguir volando así que decidiste descansar en el bosque, te arre costaste en un árbol pero escuchaste algo que te alarmo, sacaste tu espada para defenderte y una sombra se posó delante de ti

-**Pitch….-** Dijiste sorprendía

::::::

**Volví x3 lo sé, lo se me tarde un mundo DDDD: pero es que no sabía que escribir no tenía inspiración, pero hoy en clases un amigo que se la tiro de profesor me hizo enojar y creo que gracias a eso me vino la inspiración nuevamente xD pero en fin aquí tienen la conti espero les guste, no se cuándo pueda subir el siguiente porq estaré una semana alejada de mi compu Q.Q pero tratare de que sea rápido**

**Que tengan un lindo dia/tarde/noche**

**Un Abrazo Psicológico y nos vemos en el siguiente cap :D **

**Att: BloddyAlice**


	12. Chapter 12 Un doloroso enfrentamiento

**-Pitch…- **Dijiste Sorprendida

-**Hola mi pequeña (t/n)-** Dijo Pitch gentilmente mientras se acercaba a ti, Rápidamente tu espada se volvió un arco mientras que tu cabello se tornaba castaño, tu ojo izquierdo verde y el derecho marrón,

-**Pasa algo? Porque tienes esas vendas?-** dijo Pitch algo preocupado al verte y extendió su mano para tocarte

-**NO TE ME ACERQUES!-** dijiste enojada mientras lo apuntabas con una flecha, Pitch se sorprendió pero hiso lo que le dijiste y se quedó quieto, tú lo miraste enojada y al mismo tiempo triste

-**Que es lo que pasa?-** dijo Pitch con el ceño fruncido al ver tu comportamiento

-**Tu…. Tú me engañaste!- **dijiste enojada -** Pensé que estabas a mi lado porque te importaba! Y solo lo hiciste para convencerme de hacer tu trabajo sucio y eliminar a los guardianes!-** Pitch abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido

- **Estas equivocada…-** dijo Pitch tratando de que te calmaras pero al parecer eso hiso que te molestaras más

**-NO ME MIENTAS!-** le gritaste mientas algunos mechones de color rojo aparecían en tu cabello-** Hoy vi lo que hiciste en el taller de North! Yo no les quise creer de que tu habías hecho eso y te defendí delante de todos!**

**-Mira (t/n) debes creerme… yo no fui el qu…-** no dejaste que dejara de terminar

**-Ya deja de mentirme!-** Dijiste furiosa mientras apretabas fuertemente los ojos- **Sé que fuiste tú! Incluso te vi con la tal Eris… Le estabas dando pesadillas a Daniela! Y escuche lo que dijo Eris, de que solo me querían para ayudarlos a destruir a los guardianes!-** Pitch estaba completamente atónito ya no sabía que decir

**DIME ALGO!-** le gritaste mientras le lanzabas la flecha la cual rozo su mejilla, el coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras bajaba la cabeza

-**No quería que supieras nada de esta manera…-** Dijo Pitch Serio tu solo lo apuntaste con otra flecha

-**Lamento tener que hacer esto… pero quiero tenerte a mi lado de cualquier modo….-** en ese momento él te miro con esos ojos dorados lo cuales te asustaron, su mirada era seria pero al mismo tiempo aterradora, sus manos seguían detrás de su espalda y una gran guadaña de arena negra comenzó a formarse

-**Tú me manipulaste… Manipulaste mis sentimientos… y créeme que eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar…**- dijiste secamente, en ese momento Pitch alzo su guadaña y te ataco con ella, tu rápidamente la esquivaste haciendo que esta se enterrara en la tierra, Pitch te miro, alzo nuevamente su guadaña y te volvió a atacar, te moviste hacia un árbol y ágilmente lo trepaste y le disparaste tres flechas seguidas a pitch el cual esquivo una y las otras dos las bloqueo con su guadaña, con su arena se elevó hacia dónde estabas

-**Esto no tiene que ser así! Puedes unirte a mí, así nunca más estarás sola de nuevo-** dijo tratando de convencerte mientras te atacaba con su guadaña por un costado, lo esquivaste pero logro hacerte una herida

- **Nunca me uniría a una persona malvada como tú!-** apareciste detrás de Pitch y le diste una fuerte patada en la cabeza lo cual hizo que se estrellara contra un árbol y luego callera al piso, te acercaste a el mientras tu arco volvía a ser una espada y la apuntaste hacia él, Pitch se levantó y te miro serio en y viste como si hubiera derramado una….Lagrima? en ese momento una ola de arena negra de ataco por detrás dejándote tirada sin poder moverte, intentaste zafarte de la arena para poder levantarte pero era inútil, Pitch se acercó y tomo tu espada para luego quitarte tu brazalete

-**Devuélvemelos! Son míos!- **dijiste enojada él no te hiso caso y te dio la espalda-

**-Todo esto es culpa de Frost-** Dijo Pitch con un tono de ira en su vos

- **Que tiene que ver Jack en todo esto!?- Él no tiene la culpa de nada!-** Dijiste enojada mientras seguías intentando levantarte pero la arena te lo impedía

-**TIENE LA CULPA DE TODO!-** grito mientras volteaba a verte

-**Él te alejo de mí Como la primera vez! Si nunca lo hubieras conocido… Si nunca hubiera aparecido en nuestras vidas no hubiera pasado esto!-** Miraste a Pitch sorprendida y confundida que quiere decir con "La primera vez"? en ese momento viste una lagrima correr por el rostro de Pitch pero este se la seco rápidamente, el miro tu brazalete el cual estaba en su mano pero lo mido con rencor… con odio..

-**Devuélvemelo!-** Le exigiste pero él ni te miro solo se quedó mirando el brazalete

-**No quiero que tengas nada que sea cercano a Jack….**-Dijo Pitch serio para luego lazar tu brazalete a lo legos, no pudiste contener tus lágrimas, Pitch solo te miraba serio, Apretaste tus Puños mientras mirabas a Pitch con odio, tu cabello y tus ojos se volvieron rojo y una gran llamarada apareció alrededor de ti liberándote de la arena, te levantaste y rápidamente le diste una patada a Pitch la cual no pudo esquivar haciéndolo volar por los aires, volaste rápidamente hacia el para tomarlo del cuello y golpearlo en la cara, mientras más te enojabas más intenso se hacia el rojo de tus ojos y tu cabello, Pitch se estrelló contra un árbol pero antes de caer un látigo de fuego lo agarro por la muñeca haciéndole poner una mueca de dolor, jalaste fuertemente el látigo y atrajiste a Pitch hacia ti para darle una patada en el estómago la cual lo dejo sin aire, Tu cabello estaba de un Rojo Carmesí demasiado fuerte al igual que tus ojos, en ese momento no pensabas en nada, lo único que te dominaba era la ira, el fuego envolvía todo tu cuerpo haciendo que se quemaran tus vendas, fuiste hacia donde estaba Pitch, lo tomaste del cuello elevándolo a unos centímetros del suelo, el intento zafarse pero no podía, las llamas a tu alrededor empezaron a quemar a Pitch, le diste una patada mandándolo lejos de ese lugar

-Pitch se levando a duras penas, estaba exhausto y lastimado, miro su muñeca y noto una quemadura alrededor

-**Sera mejor que me valla…-**dijo Pitch con una vos cansada para luego desaparecer con su arena negra

-Estabas parada mirando hacia todos lados pero a cualquier lugar que miraras o cualquier cosa que vieras tu mirada seguía siendo de odio, comenzaste a gritar mientras comenzabas a quemar y a destruir todo a tu paso no pensabas en nada solo pensabas en destruir….

-Jack estaba volando velozmente tratando de encontrarte, se notaba que ya estaba cansado y en su rostro solo se veía preocupación

**-Maldición! Donde podrá estar (t/n).?-** decía Frustrado-**No sé por qué…. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento…-** Jack visualizo a lo lejos una gran cantidad de humo proveniente de un Bosque

-**Que está pasando allá?-** dijo para luego volar hacia el bosques

-Estabas destruyendo todo el bosque, golpeabas los árboles y a estos se les destrozaba la mitad del tronco o se quemaban, avían varios animales escapando de ahí, conejos, Ardillas, Ciervos, todos estaban huyendo, Jack intento adentrarse al Bosque pero ese calor lo estaba debilitando, no podía acercarse, pudo visualizar una silueta femenina la cual era la causante del Fuego, intento acercarse un poco más hasta que pudo ver que esa silueta eras tú, el abrió los ojos sorprendido no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

- **(t/n).?-**dijo Jack sorprendido**- Imposible… esa no puede ser (t/n), ella nos es así…-** él te veía incrédulo simplemente no lo podía creer, al mirarte comenzó a recordar la (t/n) de Antes, la (t/n) que siempre sonreía, la que amaba estar con su pequeño felino, la que se molestaba por todo y la que se sonrojaba cada vez que le tomaba la mano

-Jack voló hacia dónde estabas pero ese calor lo estaba debilitando demasiado, no pudo seguir volando y callo, se levantó con ayuda de su callado y comenzó a caminar hacia ti, tú estabas atacando a todo lo que estuviera cerca incluso a los animales, un pequeño conejo que estaba cerca de ti tenía una pata lastimada, tú lo miraste y apuntaste tu mano hacia él, cuando estabas apunto de atacarlo escuchaste una vos

-**(t/n) Detente!-** Te grito Jack mientras se colocaba enfrente de ti, se mantenía de pie gracias a su callado, pero estaba demasiado débil, estaba a punto de desmayarse

-**Por favor detente! Detén esto!-** decía Jack acercándose más a ti, lo apuntaste con tu mano para atacarlo pero él te abrazo, a pesar de que ese fuego lo estuviera debilitando y de que el calor de tu cuerpo lo estuviera lastimando….El seguía hay…Abrazándote, abriste tus ojos sorprendida mientras estos comenzaban a aclararse

-**Jack….**Susurraste- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de tus ojos mientras tu cabello se aclaraba y volvía a su color natural al igual que tus ojos, Caíste arrodillada junto con Jack, lo tomaste de su sudadera y hundiste tu rostro en su pecho, llorabas demasiado no podías contener toda la ira y tristeza que te estaba invadiendo, Jack te abrazo más fuerte mientras comenzaba a llover

-**Por favor ya no llores-** decía el Albino tranquilamente tratando de que te calmaras

-**Yo…. Lo siento-** decías tratando de calmarte pero era inútil

-**Está bien… no fue tu culpa-** Dijo mientras quitaba tu cabello mojado de tu rostro, la lluvia ya los tenia empapados

-**Si es mi culpa! Yo….. Odio estos poderes! Odio no poder controlarlos! Odio no poder controlarme a mí misma! Simplemente Me Odio!-** estabas demasiado triste lo único que hacías era gritar

**-No digas eso-** te dijo el Albino-** tus poderes son geniales, son especiales y nadie más que tú los puede usar tu eres especial….. No te odies a ti misma, tú no tienes nada que odiarte, tú eres perfecta así como eres-** Jack te dio un tierno beso en la frente, se separó lentamente de ti y se quedó mirándote, tenías los ojos hinchados de llorar, las mejillas rosada y unos cuantos mechones pegados al rostro por culpa de la lluvia

-**Ven, vamos con North y los demás, cuando lleguemos me contaras lo que paso-** dijo Jack cansadamente, intento levantarse al igual que tu pero los dos cayeron nuevamente, tu pierna seguía lastimada, miraste a Jack pero se avía desmayado, definitivamente el fuego lo afecto demasiado, intentaste cargarlo y volar pero era inútil estabas demasiado cansada no tenías energía ni para volar, intentaste levantarte de nuevo pero resulto lo mismo, miraste a tu costado y tenías la herida que te avía dejado Pitch con su guadaña, no sabías que hacer, no podías levantarte, no podías volar, estabas entrando en un estado de pánico, comenzaste a ver todo borroso ya no aguantabas el cansancio, en ese momento viste un agujero que se abrió cerca de ustedes y de ahí salió Bunnymund, sonreíste cansadamente al verlo

-**Bunny… me alegra verte…**- le dijiste con un tono de vos bajo para luego caer desmayada al igual que Jack

-::::::::::-

**-Si lo se me tarde mucho! Pero recuerdan que les dije que estaría una semana separada de mi compu? Pues después de que paso esa semana, no me dejaron usar mi computadora aparte tuve unos problemas familiares.. Pero eso no me impedirá seguir escribiendo :D y mi otro inconveniente fue que se había ido el internet QAQ pero por lo menos en ese tiempo fui escribiendo unos pocos cap**

**Si quieren aportar alguna idea de lo que les gustaría en el fic pueden decirme para hacerlo n.n**

**Otra cosa, empezare a escribir otro Fic de Jack x Lectora XuX están invitadas a leerlo, luego me dicen que les parece n….n**


End file.
